Broken Youth
by Narushi-sama
Summary: Gaara is the new kid at Konoha high school, Naruto is the champion of MMA at the same school. And both of them pisses each other off. Mature content in later chapters, AU, friendship, romance, drama, maybe a little bit of comedy. NaruGaa.
1. Newbie

_A/N: I don't think this is going to be original AF but I really wanted to write it, so yeah. Lol. Enjoy. XD Oh and Gaara is going to be super vulgar, I just don't know, I like him that way. So that's a warning. They are also a little immature, because they're in high school. Hope you'll enjoy it._

Broken Youth

It was Gaara's second year of High school and his family just moved from sunny and hot Suna to not so sunny and not so hot Konoha, where he felt constantly cold. He didn't want to wear scarf on the beginning of September, inasmuch as he felt like a complete weirdo for being the only one with it on, but he wore it eventually and just as he thought, some of the classmates made fun of him for being a princess, who couldn't even stand a little bit of chill in the air.

"So what if I am a princess who doesn't like cold? I don't see how that is your business, you shitty fuckers." He wasn't really interested in being bullied, so he fearlessly stood up for himself and left the whole class speechless for a brief span of time, until someone busted in through the opened window like a tornado, so the teachers wouldn't find him in a hallway, and the classmates stopped paying attention to Gaara thanks to that. Just a few mumbles echoed in the air as someone called him "Princess." But the young redhead replied with raised middle finger and disgusted expression. It looked like he was making enemies right from the bat, but it didn't seem to affect him at all, he looked at the tornado boy, who just entered the class in a very unconventional way, and examined him for a moment. There wasn't anything interesting on him, just some kid with golden hair and bright blue eyes, which was so fucking loud he wanted to shut his little mouth for good. The blond boy didn't notice him at first, as he greeted everyone with a huge smile dancing on his lips, and even though some of the classmates yelled at him for being stupid, he didn't seem to care at all. Waving his hand in the air as if their bad-mouthing was just a fly to be chased away, he turned his blue eyes to Gaara and cocked his head to the side, while raising one of his eyebrows at him.

"Hey! You. Your name? You're new here, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" His voice was really unbearably loud it almost hurt Gaara's ears, but before he could reply with his super-detached attitude, someone answered for him.

"He's the new princess here and with very dirty mouth. He called us fuckers!" Someone yelled from the crowd, taking advantage of not being seen and by the tone of that voice Gaara guessed it was a girl, very annoying girl.

"No one asked your fucking opinion, bitch." Gaara said casually, but Naruto frowned at him and walked closer to him to poke a finger right into his chest.

"Hey hey, that was mean, I don't care if you're vulgar or anything, newbie, but you can't just go and insult everyone, you know." Naruto's voice held almost a fatherly tone as he said that, looking at Gaara like he was stupid and making him feel insulted for some reason. And so the eye fight started. Gaara glared at this stupid tornado blonde and Naruto narrowed his eyelids a little, however it didn't last long, because he suddenly gave a lurch and shouted. "You don't have any eyebrows, oh wow! That's cool." He patted Gaara shamelessly on top of his head and bumped a fist with his shoulder. "The class is about to start, so you can apologize to her later, okay?" Naruto insisted, but Gaara gave him another glare and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck no, forget it."

/

First day of school and the entire class was looking at him like they were scared of him, but Gaara wasn't a thug, his body was more slender than brawny, he was also a few centimeters shorter than most of the boys his age, but his attitude was way bigger than his appearance and they came to know it right away. By the end of the day, half of the school was talking about this new red haired kid, who had surely transferred because of bad behavior and so everyone should stay away from him. Gaara didn't gave a fuck, because this meant he would be free to do as he pleased and no one would annoy the hell out of him. Or so he thought. He was heading home, when a bunch of golden hair showed up in his field of view, Naruto was sitting on a bench by the exit and Gaara had no other choice than to walk past him. He did his best to ignore the tornado boy, but as he suspected, Naruto jumped on his feet and stopped Gaara with a smile on his face.

"Hey, newbie, did you apologize to her?" He friendly encountered him and waved at his friends nearby. "Be right back, go on ahead, guys!" And as Naruto faced him again, Gaara let out a heavy sigh, visibly rolling his eyes at him. "Fuck no, I already told you." Cocking his head to the side, Naruto's lips curved in a pleasant smirk.

"Aha, we're one stubborn boy, are we?" Ruffling his blond hair, Naruto drummed his fingers silently on his lips, clearly showing that he was thinking, Gaara didn't gave a fuck about that and turned his back on him as he made his leave.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not finished!" Finally bringing himself to look at his profoundly annoying classmate, Gaara glared over the shoulder and kissed his middle finger before showing it to Naruto, thus demostrating his attitude towards him. He didn't say a word to him nonetheless, only shoved his hands to the pockets of his black ripped jeans and left the place completely. Naruto stood there like if he was scorched by a boiling water, his mouth dropped in response and before he could comment on Gaara's behaivor, the redhead was already gone.

"Hey, nitwit, are you catching flies or what?" A sharp voice resonated in Naruto's ears as he turned his head towards the young Uchiha and smirked at him, finally shutting his mouth. "Haha, very funny, bastard, come on." Putting his left arm around Sasuke's neck, while viciously rubbing with knuckles of the other hand the top of the bastard's head, they left the school area with almost friendly chatter.

/

It was Tuesday morning, Naruto, Sasuke and bunch of other guys were on their way to school. The air was chilly, yet the weather seemed more like a summer as the sun shone through the humming leaves and sent the warming beams all over the area. Naruto pushed partly burnt toast into his mouth and scratched his head in puzzlement as if he tried to figure out something, and thus he didn't catch one bit of his friend's conversation.

"I've heard Sabaku is going to a tryout of our MMA team." Sasuke muttered slowly, revealing no particular emotion about the subject.  
"Who's Sabaku?" Naruto asked with full mouth.  
"Seriously Naruto, have you been paying any attention or have you been just sticking a finger to your nose? The new kid."  
"Hey, I've had something in my nose!" The blonde defended himself maybe a little too loudly, but he didn't seem to notice the information Sasuke was giving him, so the young Uchiha smacked him on the head with his notebook.  
"Ah, I know I know, the new kid. Yeah… What's with him? Wait!" He paused and stopped his steps at the front gate to the school and with eyes wide open turned his head to Sasuke. "Are you serious? That newbie?"

"Yeah, exactly. _That newbie._ " Sasuke made sure Naruto understood who he meant and added another comment to it. "We could, you know, make him regret it, give him few pushes then and there, just for fun." Now it was Naruto's turn to smack Sasuke's head, but he didn't have a notebook in his hands, so his leftover burnt toast did the job.

"Absolutely not, are you crazy? I'm not a bully, you bastard."  
"You're no fun, nitwit." Sasuke's brows elevated, before he once again narrowed his gaze at Naruto, who was staring at him with his angry puppy eyes that made Sasuke chuckle with amusement.

"There is nothing funny about bullying, write that down to your rake-like-head!" Naruto poked his cheek very theatrically, as if trying to point out how stupidly his friend sounded.

"I don't understand how in the hell are you the champion of the MMA club with that puppy eyes, Naruto. You won by waging a tail at them, am I right? The tail between your legs, maybe?" Sasuke mocked him, and the corners of his mouth were turned upwards with mischief, but then he realized something. "Wait, what? Rake like head? What the hell, Naruto?"

But the blonde man merely stuck out his tongue and smirked, ignoring Sasuke's attempts to catch his attention completely. Only a few seconds later, Naruto burst out laughing, while he started to run straight to school to make it in time for the first class. Maybe this time, he didn't want to enter by window.

/

Classes were boring, Naruto almost fell asleep in the middle of the day with head unconsciously resting on his palm, and every once in a while, he looked like he might fall to the aisle between desks. Someone kicked his chair just in the place, where his butt sat, and he almost jumped with shock, jerking himself, he leered as Sasuke's chuckle carried back at him. Only his movement did not remain unregistered, this time it was the newbie Gaara, who pierced him with his teal eyes, that did not show any signs of emotions whatsoever. His expression seemed to say something though, something like "You stupid fuck, you look stoopid." And Naruto was certainly not stupid or stoopid at all, beg his pardon. He peered at the Redhead and instantly felt insulted just by his glare. So he made a stupid face at him and turned away from him.

"Seriously, what's his problem." He muttered to nobody but himself and took a pen to write down today's homework. As much as he wanted to sleep, he wanted to graduate as well.

/

When the bell rang, Naruto burst out from classroom and headed to the cafeteria, because he was starving. Sasuke and Hinata caught up with him and Naruto smiled at them amicably, that sent Hinata to space, blushing uncontrollably, she managed not to faint right in front of Naruto.

"She's so into you." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer to his friend so Hinata couldn't hear, Naruto smacked his palm on Sasuke's beautiful face, making some of his fan girls around scream with disapproval.

"I don't know about that, now shut up, Sasuke. I'm hungry and I need my meal." He sounded a little bit hurt, as if the food was his best friend at the moment. Naruto was always like that when it came to food. He ate so much and he loved to eat so much, fortunately he never got fat, but that was probably because he lived very active life. After a few minutes, they all gathered at the table and sat down to eat. Hinata was the first one to notice Gaara was sitting all alone in the corner of the room and he didn't eat at all, so she pointed that out and it caught Naruto's attention. He frowned and cocked his head a little to the side, as if he was examining Gaara from afar. Drumming his fingers on the table, he suddenly stood up, took his second sandwich and swam through the crowd to the other side of the room. Nor Sasuke or Hinata had had the chance to stop him.

"Hey." was all Naruto said at first, shoving his sandwich towards Gaara. "Take it, you look like you could use some fuel." He let go of the food and for a brief span of time, it looked like he regretted it greatly.

"I don't need your fucking donations. Shove it up into your ass, I don't want it." Gaara replied monotonously, a dark glare visible in his turquoise eyes, which once again seemed to act like they were able to speak and had all the words written in the tone of the color. It was a strange look that Gaara possessed, Naruto could tell, but he didn't let himself be discouraged, he pushed the sandwich even closer to Gaara and smiled at him, though it was more of a smirk.

"Seriously. Take it, I don't usually share my food but you look like twiggy and I think you must be hungry. Just take it, okay?" And Naruto tried again, and Gaara declined once again.

"I don't think that's your business, jerk." The Redhead hissed and his nonexistent brow elevated.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Naruto said with a shrug, not understanding that prick at all.

"Have I fucking asked you to be? I don't think so."

"Okay, leave it, just eat that damn sandwich and forget we have ever spoken to one other." The Blonde waved his hand in the air, as if he tried to chase away some sort of disgusting smell and sighed with disbelief, while his other hand scratched his belly, it all looked like he was feeling unpleasant.

"I told you to shove it up into your ass, I think that would be convenient and hilarious at least." Gaara smirked at him and narrowed his eyes, he didn't seem to be a bad person, yet he was pissing Naruto off.

And the conversation flew by like this for a few minutes, Naruto tried so hard to give him that damn sandwich and Gaara tried so hard to block every attempt that have occurred. Both of them acting more stupidly than anything else, in the end, pride drove them and not anything reasonable.

"Okay! Well I don't want to have that sandwich in my ass, you know! I'm not into that kind of stuff! I don't know, just eat it, use it as a pillow, I don't really care, just take responsibility for it, now it's yours!" Naruto yelled loudly at Gaara, his voice resonating throughout the cafeteria, so everyone could hear. And soon as he silenced himself, almost every face was turned to Gaara and him. He thrown his arms in the air to demonstrate the desperation he was feeling, he turned his back to Gaara and walked out.

"God, he pisses me off!" He hissed through clenched teeth and left the room completely. Gaara stood up, took the fucking sandwich and left the room as well, except he used another exit.

"Fucking moron." He whispered to himself as he took a bite of Naruto's sandwich.

 _A/N:  
And there it is, the first chapter. I hope it's good enough! _


	2. Tryouts

A/N: Awwh, I enjoy writing this so much!

2\. Tryouts

Few days had passed by since the sandwich incident and Naruto found himself very busy with his MMA training, he stayed at school gym very late, just to prepare things for his tryouts and sometimes he worked until he nearly passed out from exhaustion. Even though he felt constantly tired, he loved to do it, because he somehow felt useful and that was enough reason for him to continue. He really wanted to make a good impression, especially on a certain Redhead who had been pissing him off greatly these days, Naruto had heard he was going to attend one of his tryouts and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

One evening, he was roaming through the school hallways without any purpose, eyes closed as he proceed through places he had known very well, but what he did not expect, was a huge bulge on his forehead from bumping into someone. He quickly opened his eyes and rubbed his head in a painful manner. "Hey, I'm sorry, are you alright? Huh, Hinata? What are you doing here?"

The young girl nearly fainted again, as she realized who was in front of her, it made Naruto raise an eyebrow at her and the time seemed to stop at that moment, though in reality only a few seconds had gone by. Hell by welcomed if she wasn't staring at Naruto's mouth now, and the blonde was positive that such look was at least a little bit odd. To prevent the situation from getting more unpleasant, he smiled and patted her on the shoulder in non-other-but-friendly-way. She seemed to get the message and looked away from his lips, cheeks still burning.

"I saw Gaara and I wanted to tell him the school is about to close, but he disappeared and I can't find him anywhere." She tried to composure herself so that Naruto would be able to understand her shaking voice, and he did. Again, that amicable smile was present on his lips it made her blush

even more.

"You can go home, Hinata. I will take care of it, 'kay?" And even though Hinata wanted to offer him help, she never found the guts to do it, so slowly nodding, she left Naruto in a hallway to his own fate.

"Yosh, where are you hiding, you little bastard! I can play hide and seek very well." He cracked his knuckles and went into search.

/

The sun had touched the horizon and soon after went to sleep, as night took over the day and the evening colors changed into deep purple and gray. It's wasn't pitch black yet, so Naruto hadn't had to turn on the little flashlight on his phone, and he was used to dark anyway. And though he didn't know where Gaara had been hiding, he automatically went upstairs to the roof. There was a breeze that picked up so often, and it was just strong enough that, combined with nightfall, Naruto was almost freezing. He started to regret his lack of clothes and the cold sweat from his training made it all a little bit worse. A beautiful view of the evening city had came to him as he stopped his steps right on the edge of the roof, smiling sheepishly, he spoke without even looking at the person he was talking to.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" And just when words died on his lips, he turned around to face Gaara's usual glare. The redhead sat on the other side of the roof, but the place was so small that Naruto was positive he had to hear him. He didn't reply at first, and looking away from that tornado boy, he sighed and shook his head. A little string of wind picked up some of the fallen leaves and ruffled Gaara's hair at the same time as a street light shone through the red strands like a fire through burnt logs of wood. Naruto found himself staring and before he had the chance to hide it, Gaara faced him again, and scratching his head, the blond man quickly dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Are you fucking stalking me?" Gaara asked with deadly tone that pierced his lips and Naruto had the chance to see a little silver ball resting on the redhead's tongue. A piercing. This red haired-somehow good looking-with beautiful mouth and a piercing-stupid-boy was really getting on Naruto's nerves. He slammed his forehead maybe a little too much for someone who didn't enjoy masochistic practices.

"Auch. Of course not! I met Hinata and she told me you're still here, so I came to tell you the school is about to close the gates and we should hurry, if we don't wanna spend the night in here, that's all." Naruto's loud voice echoed through the air, as if it tried to sing a melody with the humming wind, but Gaara didn't like it nonetheless.

"I didn't ask you why you're here, fucker. And it's none of your fucking business, where I spend the night or not. Now move your ass a little, would you? You're in my way." Gaara stood up and walked up to the exit, he didn't want to spend the night in here, it was cold. Naruto could only narrow his gaze at him.

"You're impossible, annoying and I wanna hit your face, I've never met anyone like you." Naruto said, he was getting upset again, really, what was with this guy, anyway? A cheeky smirk curved Gaara's lips, his tongue peeked out for a brief moment and Naruto could see his piercing again, as Gaara slowly licked his bottom lip in a non sexual way, it looked like he was playing with that little metal ball and he didn't even notice he was doing it in the first place. But Naruto definitely noticed and it made him feel uncomfortable. His low razor-like voice sounded like Naruto's words amused him a little, and even though he remained stoic, these turquoise eyes of his were alive and full of untold meanings. Gaara was simply speaking with his eyes, all the while his face stayed untouched.

"I'm most certainly very possible, you're more annoying and I don't want to hit your stupid face, because I would get dirty. We can agree on one thing though, I've never met anyone like you." He passed through him and Naruto could hear quiet clink as Gaara's teeth met his piercing, it made him twitch for some unknown reason, so feeling angry again, he turned around to realize Gaara was gone. What a creep!

/

"That bastard is really getting on my nerves, Sasuke, Even I wanted to punch him in the face!" Naruto threw his hands theatrally around him and slid down to his chair beside his friend. He was irritated, and he kept looking around the library to see if the redhead was somewhere near. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying his friend's annoyance. Dark eyes full of amused sparkles, lips raised up and endless mockery were part of Sasuke's character.

"Are you sure you want to punch him? You seem to be talking about him a lot lately." The raven muttered, uninterested in such subject, he gathered all his things and stood up, adding slowly "Maybe you could go on ahead, we'll meet in the gym, nitwit." Naruto just glared at him and with unamused snort, he asked. "Have I?" As if Sasuke was making fun of him, when he said he had been talking about him a lot. But before the raven could reply, Naruto was out of the door.

Tryouts were about to start and Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be distracted by a certain redhead, so he found him in the corner of the library, he had known about his presence from the beginning, yet he was glad Naruto didn't notice him, and he caught his attention by poking his forehead. It made Gaara twitch with irritation, he shut his book rather loudly for his own liking and he looked up at the face of the young Uchiha, frowning in a hint of dissatisfaction.

"Fuck you, Uchiha - " A sudden motion of the raven caused Gaara to overthrow the chair he had been sitting on until now. Sasuke gripped the young redhead's shirt and stared hard at him, but Gaara showed no emotion, only his eyes glowed with disgust.

"Do not try to do this, shrimp, I've come to warn you that if you do something to Naruto during his tryouts, I will fuck you up like none other before." He hissed at him very dangerously, yet Gaara's lips turned upward into a smirk.

"I don't remember telling you I want to be fucked by you, Uchiha. Stop being a fucking asshole and let go of my shirt, you will ruin it." In a calm manner, Gaara muttered, it was somehow amazing how steady he had been even in situation like this.

"I don't care about your shirt, shrimp. But Naruto has been acting weird lately and I would bet my balls it's because of you. So be careful, I'm watching you. Now get the hell out of my sight, you should be preparing for your tryout, shrimp." Sasuke signaled a spitting on the floor, as if to show what he thought of him. He released the grip on his shirt and let go of it. He stared at him with distrust in his eyes for a moment, before leaving the library. Gaara too, slowly made his leave, making sure not to be so close to that fucked up Uchiha.

/

Naruto was overwhelmed with serotonin, grinning from ear to ear, giving everyone information on today's training. When Sasuke arrived at the gym, it seemed he had forgotten about the redhead completely, and dived into his work so enthusiastically that he even excited everyone around. That was a good start. And while Naruto gave instructions and smiles, Sasuke stepped forward and sat down on one of the free chairs for the existing team members. Suddenly, he remembered how pissed he was, when Naruto won the entire tournament and beat him in the last round, but it was good for the end, because there was no one more suitable in the entire school for this job, than Naruto. He deserved it. Gaara's red hair appeared in the crowd, as the sun beams shone through his red locks that caught Naruto's attention, the young blonde paused for a moment, as if he didn't know what to say at first, longing for oxygen, fortunately he found his composure again and continued eventually.

"So, you will draw your opponents from the existing team, of course you can come across anybody, so be sure to prepare yourself, then you will have a test duel to be ranked and divided into different teams where we will then work to improve your fitness, technique and so on. Any questions? " Naruto shouted to the crowd with a cheerful smile, but his eyes continued to escape somewhere else - _Gaara -_ as if they could not break away from him. It did not take long, and Gaara fixed his eyes on him too, and Naruto felt as if the redhead was talking to him, notwithstanding he didn't show any signs of communication whatsoever. Few second after that, Naruto broke the thread of their little game, pulled out the first pair of names and he called on them to come forward and launch their duels.

"Team seven, Sai versus Shino! Welcome and have a fair fight!" Naruto clapped his hands and with a sheepish smile, he sat beside Sasuke to watch it, pullig out a notebook and a pen to write down his thoughts, he devoted himself to the duel, just enough to forget about Gaara.

As they started the first fight, Gaara's attention returned to it, but not long after that he overheard someone behind his back, the same annoying voice from the first day of school, as she said. "Hey, isn't it hilarious to see Naruto in charge? Back in middle school, everyone made fun of him for being stupid and worthless and now he's the top MMA fighter? I think he had to suck someone's balls so hard to achieve this, I bet he still sucks and he's good for nothing." Gaara narrowed his gaze at the mats and tried to ignore that stupidly nasty voice, that resonated in his ears. But as soon as she said it, a cheeky laugh followed. Gaara suspected it was someone who wanted to make Naruto fuck things up today and he didn't like it. Not for the blond, but because he really wanted to try this shit. He slowly exhaled and that was when another voice busted into his hearing. "You're overdoing it, I've seen him quite some times, when he trained and he was able to endure six hours of training. He's got some amazing stamina and I think it's his hard work that brought him here to this point."

"Stop being stupid, everyone knows he likes to suck cocks, that's because no one had seen him with a girl, dummy. I know some of the girls he had refused and they're all very pretty in my opinion." The annoying girl said, her tone sounded grumpy and Gaara thought that one of these rejected ones must've been her, his guess was right, because the other voice chuckled and replied.

"Yeah, and you're on top of that non-existent list of rejected, am I right?" As the guy proceeded with the answer, Gaara could hear a light smack noise, as if she had slapped him, so the redhead looked over his shoulder to see some guy with a spiky ponytail rubbing his cheek in a lazy manner.

"Girls are just so troublesome." A husky whisper escaped his lips as he locked his eyes with Gaara's, but the redhead didn't say a word, so he eventually stopped paying attention to him. Gaara returned his gaze to the ending fight, Sai had won against Shino.

One hour later, it was Gaara's turn to stand on mats, he quickly drew a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, not bothering to even look at him. The blond, on the contrary, tried so hard not to stare at the redhead in any way, but the silent clink of his piercing distracted him, so he snapped his eyes on that damned thing, only to find out the redhead's lips were parted and the little silver ball rested between them. Naruto shook his head and gulped, not understanding his feelings at all, and read the paper.

"Team seven, number three versus Gaara Sabaku." He frowned and looked at Gaara, as if it was a mistake.

"Naruto, that's your number." A silent mutter came out from behind, Sasuke butted in quietly and Naruto looked over at him, eyes wild and alive with uncertainty. His dear bastard friend only smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go on, you little foxy tiger. Show him what you've got." Naruto smiled at his friend, maybe feeling a little bit uneasy, but he faced Gaara with wild and fiery eyes nonetheless.

And all of sudden, as Naruto stepped on the mats, Gaara understood. He wasn't _just a champion._ His entire presence seemed to vibrate through the floor, as if he had that much impact on a simple human being, that his attitude could weaken anyone's legs. It wasn't just his posture, it wasn't his clenched fists and it certainly wasn't his puppy eyes that had won all those battles.

 _I've grown out of losing._ His presence seemed to say, the blue of the sky slowly deepened into dark and revolting oceans that no one could ever control. _Like a tornado on the ocean's surface._ Gaara regretted his decision to cheat at the draws and now all he was left with was this _beast._ He got kind of curious who had turned this sweet and amicable tornado boy into a _demon in the ring._ He somewhat wanted to know what was behind all this, and thus he attacked him first to see his strength for himself. Throwing his fist in the air, just to distract him, was a decent plan, but the blond saw through it and dodged the second punch before Gaara could even react. Was he really reading movements so skillfully, that he knew what was about to come? If that was the case, then Gaara was seriously fucked. When the first blow hit him directly in his chin, and a sharp pain ran under his skin right to the bone, he felt like his whole body had enliven. He swallowed and silently cursed, quickly kneeling down and trying to kick Naruto's legs, but the blond destroyed his intentions. Without realizing what he was doing, he jumped to get him to the floor, but Naruto snatched Gaara's wrist and tossed him over his head to the ground beneath him.

"Fight, dammit! Don't hold back!" A vivid voice rose in the air and rolled along with the droplets of sweat that gleamed at his forehead. Gaara laid on the floor, his breath lost on the waves of adrenaline, staring at this monster above him. Naruto was stealing his control bit by bit, and Gaara wanted it back, so as the blond leaned forward, the redhead wrapped his legs around the other man's waist and pulled him down. The closeness had destroyed all the anger Naruto felt as the sweet smell, floating in close proximity to Gaara's skin, struck him in the nose. He smelled like depths of the unknown, which seemed so remote and forbidden. And when Naruto caught the young man in the trap of his strong arms, a soft, painful moan, that seemed unsuitable for the lips of a redhead, attacked his hearing again. Gaara smelled like endless desert dales that Naruto did not know, like the dangerous sandstorm that he wanted to swallow. And before he could find his composure back, the redhead raised his head and two emerald stones, reflected in the deep abysses of the south, looked at him through the narrowed eyed lids. _He noticed._

And then Naruto let go, turning his gaze _away,_ the fight had came to an end. His own eyes were burning with untold desire and suddenly, he felt angry again. On the other hand, Gaara seemed to be angry too, so they had something in common in the end.

"I told you to fight back, why have you been holding back all this time?" Naruto asked abruptly, as the whole first tryout ended, and Gaara was just about to leave the place, but blond's words made him twitch.

"I haven't." Gaara halted, before his gaze followed a path on Naruto's body and landed on his face. Again, his eyes seemed to speak and Naruto had a feeling they also seemed to _know,_ as if Gaara's entire communication depended on his gaze.

"You have." A flash of madness revolted in both Naruto's and Gaara's expressions and if it weren't for Sasuke, they would most certainly get in another fight.

"You can go, Sabaku, we will inform you about the results." Raven said uncompromisingly, all the while his hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and he glowered at him suspiciously.  
"Naruto..."  
"Yeah?" The blond mumbled, not paying any attention to his bastard friend, because he was looking at Gaara's disappearing back.

"You're an asshole and I think you would look extremely sexy in a maid's dress, also, you should stick your nose into Sabaku's ass, so you can smell just like him." Sasuke managed to say in a very serious manner, but the corners of his lips were turned upwards, and just as he predicted, Naruto haven't been paying any attention to him, so he smacked a piece of unwanted salad from his sandwich on top of his friend's head and smirked.  
"Hmmm… Gaara said he was gay."  
"Wait, what?!" Naruto clamored in disbelief, wide eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, figures. I am kidding, you nitwit, but you weren't listening."

"I'm always listening!" He shouted at Sasuke, almost sounding hurt, but he managed to stay focused, never looking for a certain redhead anymore. Well, at least for that moment.

Later on, Naruto told himself that the weird feeling he had felt, when he was so close to Gaara, was probably just a mere irritation and nothing else. What else could it even be, right?

 _A/N: I'm so tired, this is by far the longest chapter. I hope it's good, not boring and all that stuff. Thank you for your reviews, it means a world to me. If there are any mistakes, please let me know, I don't see it anymore! D: :D_


	3. Nightfall occasion

_A/N:_ Two Feet - Lost The Game – A song that you need to listen to while reading this. It gave me so much inspiration and god, I loved writing this chapter so much. XD While Sasuke might seem like a gay, he's not, the relationship between him and Naruto could be displayed as "bromance." So yeah, no worries about NaruSasu here, lol. XD

3\. Nightfall occasion

Rumors spread rather quickly, and on the end of the day, almost everyone knew about this huge party that was being held in the biggest house in the village. Of course, Naruto had to attend it and he dragged Sasuke with him too, even though the Raven told him he's not interested in such things. But he was, and Naruto knew. Sasuke was just a little fed up, because he used to be the number one party maker around. And this mysterious someone had already surpassed him.

"You know we shouldn't be drinking alcohol, don't you, nitwit?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke! I can't believe this came out of your mouth! Let me remind you… it was you, who threw up in front of a diner, because you drank too much vodka! And it _was also you,_ who ended up doing striptease, just to arouse your fangirls, because you were so drunk that it seemed like a good idea! Oh, and yeah, it was you, who gave me that bottle of whiskey so we both were wasted as hell, and then you kissed me and we both threw up, because we were disgusting. And-"

"Okay! Stop, nitwit! I got your point! We're going to that stupid party." Sasuke interrupted him and waved his hand in surrender. Naruto gave his friend a goofy smile, in his expression was enough cockiness to convince Sasuke, that he was doing it on purpose to win this little fight. They stopped right at the door of Naruto's flat and the blond invited Sasuke in.

"Just so you know, the kiss was horrible." Sasuke muttered, as if he got scared one of them might actually like it, Naruto's laughter pierced the air so vividly and naturally, that Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Right back at you, kiddo! Don't ever do that thing again. Moreover, we're both guys so that's quite inappropriate." Naruto didn't seem to care about what happened between them during summer and Sasuke was glad, because he didn't like boys one bit, they were just very very drunk. Very.

"Listen, have you ever kissed someone else beside me?" Sasuke crossed his arms and one of his perfectly shaped black brows elevated. Naruto paused, which was unusual, and started to strip, which wasn't that unusual. After a moment that seemed to last forever - only ten seconds - he replied.

"Of course I have, I just don't have to talk about it everywhere like you do, bastard!"

"Sure, so how come I've never seen you with a girl before? I'm pretty much sure I would've known if you got yourself a girlfriend." Sasuke didn't want to give up this time, he pushed even harder and a smirk lifted up the corners of his mouth. He could easily mock Naruto with such information, he just wanted to be sure. But Naruto wasn't the type to give up either and as the blond man stopped with his pants half dressed, hanging around his ankles like if he was waiting for a blowjob, Sasuke couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Naruto didn't follow, which was unusual, and threw his pants away to get another pair. Well, apparently, being naked wasn't unusual at all. Sasuke closed his mouth shut and moved further into the room, his hands nonchalantly resting in pockets of very expensive jeans. He examined the space around him and threw another pair of jeans on blond's head.

"Wear these." After saying that, he looked around again, something seemed off. There were only Naruto's things, only his.

"I just don't want to be tamed." Naruto explained with a shrug and sighed. Sasuke didn't buy it.

"Yeah I kinda get that." The raven just mumbled, but he was looking somewhere far away, to a place no one could see, thinking. Because there used to be more stuff in this flat and it was gone. Why.

It was just two bedroom apartment, not so tidy or luxurious, nor was it big. But the whole place seemed to breathe with optimism. But as far as Sasuke could tell, there was a visible hint of loneliness, too. He frowned.

"Hey Naruto, your foster father doesn't come here very often, does he?" He asked slowly, Naruto was almost done with preparations for the party and Sasuke had to admit that he was handsome in his black tight jeans and orange-black leather jacket. _Girls will go crazy for him._ He thought.

"Naah, he makes sure to pay me a visit sometimes, but he's very busy with work and his stupid stuff." Naruto waved, as if it didn't affect him at all, but Sasuke's gaze narrowed even more.

"Don't tell me you're living here on your own? Is he crazy?" Yes, he was getting really angry and that was never a good sign.

"It's alright, Sasuke we'd agreed on such terms. It's okay." Naruto tried to reason with his best friend, but the raven seemed to be in a very bad mood, not even a bit close to being convinced.

"Fuck no, nothing is okay here. You've been acting weird lately, your foster father doesn't give a shit about you and on top of that, someone is better than me at making parties. Fuck hell this is normal, it's not. You've been lonely for your entire life, you don't deserve such behavior from someone who took you under his safe wings. Fuck." As Sasuke proceed with his monologue, he realized that he said too much. Slapping his mouth shut, he turned away and coughed. But Naruto got the message.

"Thanks for your concern, but I am perfectly fine on my own. Do I look like I'm not?" He turned around, just to show off his body, he even kissed his biceps and Sasuke shook his head in return. Stupid Naruto, making a joke out of something important.

"No." Sasuke whispered after a while, not daring to speak more, because if he did, he was sure he'd say something too mature. And he was a hellish teenager, damn, he supposed to be stupid. Naruto's amicable smile was present on his face again, he looked grateful.

"Really thanks, mate. You're the best. Now come on, I don't wanna miss this party and I'm sure you feel the same way about it!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the door, and both boys hurried to the party.

/

The house wasn't just big, it was freaking enormous. Naruto loved it and Sasuke hated it, but both boys were curious enough to make it inside. An older looking guy greeted them at the entrance, giving them a glass of wine right from the bat, not bothering to ask if they were already adults. He introduced himself as Kankuro, and before Naruto could say anything to him, he left them in the hallway.

"I think I'll be needing more than just a glass of wine, nitwit." Sasuke mumbled discontentedly, as if he wanted to forget about this place and just get wasted. Naruto didn't complain, he shrugged and proceed deeper into the house to find some more booze. Almost every part of it was big, shiny and luxurious, but just when Naruto thought there wasn't anything normal in particular, they entered the living room. It was large, aye, but it seemed to be pretty casual, as if someone didn't want to have that stupidly annoying luxury even in living room. All of sudden, Naruto remembered Gaara's frantic eyes and it made him chuckle.

"Hey guys, sorry for earlier, I had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, welcome. I know this living room isn't the best but my little brother wanted it to be simple, so he made it simple. I hope you'll have a great time in here, feel free to act as you wish, just don't destroy anything, okay? You can find more booze or food in the kitchen, it's that way. Have a great time!" Kankuro winked and Naruto gave him a luminous smile. What a stupid moron Naruto was, really. That was what Sasuke had thought back then.

But the party wasn't half bad, Sasuke found amusement in his fangirls screaming every time he was about to strip his shirt. Naruto seemed to have numerous of fangirls as well and the raven could see his charisma fleeting in the air like an infectious poison.

 _'Cause I lost the game, I can't get lower. 'Cause your pain it's taking over, I lost the game, I can't get lower. Lost the game, lost the game, the game, the game._

The music played seductively, and Sasuke watched for a moment as his friend danced to the rhythm of the song, his hips catching every beat with the peculiar game of sexuality. His lips whispered every word of the song as he sang it softly, gently running with tongue through his lower lip every once in a while. Naruto wasn't looking, he didn't seem to be interested in anyone, the depths of the bluish valley tightly closed, enjoying every bit of his moment. But someone was looking at him, not mentioning Sasuke, nor the fangirls. _Someone else was looking_ , the teal eyes that seemed to speak through the loud music right to Naruto's mind, that he haven't noticed just yet. The blond's personality was almost absorbing, vibrant and something in that sunny corner of his was dangerously attractive. He was lost in that one dance, until Sasuke spoke out his mind.

"Hey, nitwit, there's Hinata, you should check on her boobs, seriously. Or I will." The blond stopped in his moves, immediately looking around, as if he felt someone's eyes on him, piercing right into his own darkened room, and shook his head, because he couldn't find anyone.

"Go on ahead, I'm not interested." He waved his hand in front of his face, it looked like someone had farted near his nose, but it actually wasn't the case.

"You're not interested in girls in general. What's wrong with you, Naruto?" He hissed between his teeth, suddenly getting angry, that his friend wasn't responding the way he wanted him to.

"Nothing, I just don't care about girls, boys or whatever, I don't care about this stuff!" Naruto frowned and jumped off the table, leaving Sasuke to the fate of his fangirls. He could feel the alcohol running down his veins, but it didn't feel like he was wasted, so he kept looking for some more, just enough to get wasted, and who knows...maybe, to meet Sasuke's demands and steal himself a girl for the night. He wasn't eagerly happy about It, though, 'cause he wasn't a prick like that, the blonde didn't find amusement in fucking anyone, especially not in fucking girls he had barely known in the first place. His thoughts led him upstairs to the quieter part of the house where the music sounded in silent thumping in the walls, but didn't reach the volume as downstairs. Naturally, there was nobody here, because this part of the floor was dark, quiet and unwelcoming. It was, as if someone who had trapped their own intimidating personality in every wallpaper or part of the furniture, forced people to keep their distance. Naruto liked it in some masochistic way, it was unconventional. Rushing to the bathroom, he didn't seem to notice the little strip of light shining underneath the door, and cocked himself in just to find a certain redhead there. Luckily for both of them, Gaara just zipped himself up, so there wasn't any awkward encounter between the two. He looked suspiciously calm and Naruto had wondered what in the world he was doing here. Not in the bathroom, but in the whole house, at this party.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He mumbled apologetically, destroying the dense silence between them, and turned to leave. Gaara walked slowly to the sink and, as he washed his hands, he spoke.

"I saw you dancing on the table like a fucking whore, were you trying to seduce everyone? It looked like you were offering sex for free, it disgusted me." And as his cold voice pierced through the fabric of Naruto's clothes, the blond froze with a hand on a door handle, which he grasped so tightly that his knuckles whitened. Slowly he breathed excess air out of his lungs, as if trying to calm down, and as Gaara walked past him, he reached out and blocked the way out of the bathroom. His back leaned against the door frame, and the blue eyes that shone with life, stared at Gaara's dead ones; quiet music dangled their hearing. Gaara stopped. And just when his gaze touched the blonde's skin, Naruto felt the erotic eruption emitting from the young redhead. As if his personality, which warned of any contact, was obscuring Naruto's judgment. He had the urge to knock him to the wall and kiss him. For the first time in his life, an uncontrollable tsunami rattled in his chest, flushing all his rational thoughts. He looked at the redhead, his heart pounding frantically in his chest, and his stomach swirling uncontrollably.

"Move, bitch." Gaara demanded, his voice deadly.

"No." Naruto heard himself say from afar, he frowned at the redhead and leaned closer. "Not a chance."

"I said _move, bitch._ Don't make me push you." Another demand from his beautifully shaped lips, and Naruto caught himself staring at this little silver ball – in his wet mouth - that showed up every once in a while. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to, because there was this huge stone resting on his chest and in his pants, he was so scared of it, and scared of letting it go. He never felt like this and he wasn't sure if he liked it or completely hated it. Gaara's hand slowly rose and before Naruto could react, he slapped him really hard. Looking kind of dumb, he slammed the door harshly and grabbed Gaara's shirt, pushing him back to bathroom. Anger found its way to his heart, but it wasn't just that, because Naruto could feel a sting of desire towards the nasty redhead. Desire, that wasn't actually unwelcome, desire, that wasn't right. This guy was really getting on his nerves and as he almost threw him against the wall, Gaara gave out a soft moan of displeasure. The blond wrapped his fingers around his neck and whispered to his lips. It was a warning.

"You are overly brash, boy."

"What are you gonna do about it, _you fucking bitch?"_ Gaara hissed right back, not showing any signs of fear. He was looking Naruto straight in the eyes, challenging him to go further, as if he really wanted him to go further. Naruto couldn't say no to such request and went further.

"I have a feeling you need to be punished, I don't like people like you." He grunted silently as he pushed himself hard against the redhead's lean body. It was Gaara's turn to smirk at him, cheekily and willfully.

"You can't punish me, you're too much of a pussy, Uzumaki." And just to escape the blond's body, he lifted his leg and tried to kick the blond in his crotch. His attempt was blocked halfway through thanks to Naruto's reaction, and instead of kicking, Gaara rubbed his thigh against a visible bulge between Naruto's legs.

"W-what the fuck, Uzumaki." His voice stuck in his throat as Naruto growled in his ear silently. " _Shut up."_

 **Gaara obeyed.**

It was just for a brief moment, when Naruto's lips slowly made their way down to Gaara's neck. He didn't know whether it was mere irritation, desire or the alcohol playing its part, but he wanted to destroy him into small pieces and leave only sexually depressed dust. He didn't think at given moment, and as his teeth touched the soft alabaster skin, he could hear the almost uncertain gasp, which provoked him to act more. And Naruto bit into the skin of redhead's neck. _Hard._ It was his first time in everything and yet he acted as if he knew what to do and maybe he would've punished that little cheeky bastard properly, if it wasn't for an intruder who came upstairs to use the bathroom. She yanked in surprise and so did both boys.

"Oh my god!" She yelled viciously and ran away in an instant. That same annoying voice crept down Gaara's back over and over again.

"Get out of my house, fucker." He murmured slowly, his voice was dangerous again. And this time, _Naruto obeyed._

"Your house? What?" But Gaara didn't reply and tried to kick his butt, however Naruto dodged it and frowned.

"Answer me." Naruto commanded him.

"Kankuro, the maker of this party, is my older brother. Now get the fuck out of here!" It was for the best, he watched Naruto's back as he proceed to the exit, and rubbed his sore neck with his palm. Fuck him. The rumors of Naruto getting laid by another guy spread rather quickly, because of that stupid and annoying bitch. _Because Naruto rejected her._

Gaara tried to save Naruto's ass by sending him home, but it didn't work out very well. On a Monday morning, the blond was the hot topic, and to his displeasure, it wasn't really flattering. He found a sign on his locker that said. "FAGGOT." He bumped to other guys who tried to bully him, but he managed to give them a lesson. And on top of that, he could see these weird stares everywhere. It was irritating.

He couldn't see Gaara anywhere, though, and he assumed he was the one who told everybody about their little chitchat in the bathroom, because he couldn't blame the girl. At the end of a school day, he was already so tired of people that all he wanted was to escape the reality for once. He tried to act cool but it was hard for him to convince everyone that he wasn't gay. He didn't know himself anymore, because when the thought of a redhead's neck appeared in his mind, he got lost in his own oblivion.

/

Naruto managed to get Gaara's number – stole it in principal office - and now he was lying in his bed, the night slowly creeping in, blurring all the silhouettes into a mess that haunted him throughout the day, he stared at the ceiling and tried so hard not to send a message he had written for a certain redhead. Why was this happening. The feeling of a pure desire didn't wore out even when he got sober, so Naruto couldn't blame the alcohol for such thing.

And then he sent it.

" _Does your neck still hurt?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I should've been more careful with you. Sorry about that."_

" _You shouldn't have done that in the first place, fucker."_

" _Yeah, I know. Sorry again."_

" _Next time be more careful about the place, where you want to molest me, it's a fucking miracle you're still a captain of your stupid club, bitch."_

" _Next time?"_ No reply.

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. Just what the hell did the " _next time"_ mean? And why Gaara wasn't surprised about the text anyway? It had to be Naruto's imagination and lack of sleep, that he ended up dreaming about Gaara. What else could it be, right?

A/N: Damn, I don't know what happened. I'm glad I made it this far today and I hope you will like this chapter, because I don't think it's that good, I wanted it to be good, but I don't know… After reading the whole thing … it's just… weird. :D Yup. Thank you for your reviews! 3 :)


	4. Next time

A/N: This is a little bit different. Majority of this chapter is phone texting, so I hope you'll like it. Also, Naruto is displayed here in italics font, Gaara is in bold italic. (I wrote Naruto on the left and Gaara on the right, but it's not that visible everywhere, so.. yeah). I worked my ass off to write it as soon as possible, so I hope it'll be good. Many songs helped in with this chapter, so if you're willing, then go check them out while reading this.  
"Simon Curtis – Flesh"  
"Simon Curtis - "Super psycho love"  
"Blood on the dance floor – Call me master"  
"Omri – Save me"

If you see any mistakes, please let me know!  
 _Thank you!_

 _ **4\. Next time**_

Old, unused classroom. The sun shone through the dirty windows, and the small particles of dust danced in the air. The silent click of the door stirred up loneliness in the room as the life stepped inside. Two lives. The density of lust seemed to multiply to an unbearable limit when the back of the redhead touched the cracked walls. The silent whisper of his companion persuaded him that this meeting was forbidden, and no one should know about it. Ever. It had been a few days before he contacted him again, this time in the school under the blanket of darkness, just before the beginning of all the bustle from the end of the class. It was cold because the heating in this room hadn't worked for years, but it was hot too, because the body of a young blond was almost uncomfortably close. The memory of his teeth playing with the skin on his neck was still too fresh, too graspable. He breathed out and looked up at him with a look of confidence. Confidence that he couldn't feel deep in his heart.

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

He believed, that was surprising for Gaara, because anyone else would beat the shit out of him, just in case he lied. But not Naruto. He slowly nodded and let out a heavy sigh, as if there was something troubling him. Gaara didn't ask, didn't care and on top of that, he already knew the reason behind it.

"Just fucking beat the shit out of them and they'll stop with this fucked up nonsense, bitch. Whining is not the option here, I hate you for this." Naruto didn't say a word, he hasn't been whining since his elementary school, and thus this made him smile goofily. Gaara just narrowed his gaze and few seconds after that rolled his eyes, just in case that Naruto didn't catch his first cute expression.

"Your fucking luminous smile is making me sick, I wanna throw up on your stupid face just to hide it." Gaara murmured angrily, because the blond was more than he could ever take. But instead of getting mad at him, Naruto burst out laughing. Gaara pinched Naruto's cheek really hard in return, as if he really tried to shake off that fucking smile.

"You're weirdly talkative today, Gaara." Naruto slowly examined the face of the redhead, paying attention to every little detail, smiling.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch. I'm not buying your fucking smiles."

"Gaara."

"What… "

Naruto only smiled and leaned away from the redhead. "Thanks for not telling anyone."

"Tch." He turned his head away in silent annoyance, but couldn't bring himself to hate the blond, although he had wished for it so desperately. Gaara had been alone his entire life, except the times when he happened to be in some kind of weird and twisted relationship from which he couldn't remember much, but he knew what his experiences were. Sexual experiences. Interaction wasn't the part of it, though, so he didn't really know how to deal with people. On top of that, Naruto was extremely hard to deal with. But before Gaara could find his inner composure again, the blond was already out of the door. Few second after that, the school bell rang.

/

The bullying got worse. Naruto had to be careful with almost anyone, except Sasuke. That damn nerd didn't give a shit about those bullies and stayed by his friend's side.

"I'm gonna punch them."

"Naruto, you're aware that, if you do it then you'll probably lose your MMA club, right? You can't use violence against them. They do it partially because of this, they want your position and this is something that can bring you down to your knees." Sasuke muttered slowly, he was leaning against Naruto's locker, his gaze ran across the hall, spitting on those cockheads with his super deadly eyes. Naruto was grateful.

"I don't know what to do then! You see… they'll never get my on my knees." He spoke darkly, as if someone had just declared the war. Sasuke strained and moved his eyes from the corridor to his friend.

"Oi, Naruto, you look like a murdering machine again."

"Oops, sorry, Sasuke!" The blond apologized with a hearty laugh, and nervously scratched his head. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and patted him on his shoulder, as a some sort of his understanding. Naruto smirked, not because Sasuke was touching him, but because all the girls nearby pierced the blond man with a hateful look. They were jealous.

"Hey, bastard, stop touching me or I'll end up choked to death by one of your freaky fangirls. Really, hey, Sasuke… what the fuck-" Naruto laughed, and then he yelled with surprise, and in the end, he smashed his hand against Sasuke's head. The raven touched his butt and patted the spot very comfortably, Naruto knew it was just for the act, but felt stupid nonetheless.

"Look at them, nitwit, getting all worked up for my hand on your ass. What a joke." Sasuke rubbed his head in a painful manner, but when Naruto stopped paying attention to him once again, looking at the fiery girls, he returned the gift he had received, and smacked Naruto's nose.

"You're impossible."

"I know, by the way, you've got fine ass." Sasuke joked and both boys went out to sunny afternoon, leaving all the negative feelings behind.

/

After having a great hot shower, Gaara went to bed. Only with his little lamp on, he grabbed one of his favorite books, but when he opened it, his phone buzzed. For a moment, he was just lying on his blanket, watching the phone's screen, until he finally put down the book and looked at the message. Deep breath was replaced by the visible expression of annoyance, which disappeared with another incoming message, and settled down on an inexpressible mask without emotion. He didn't want to answer but eventually he persuaded himself to do so.

" _Hey, how's it going?"_

" _I don't know what to tell you, I just wanna stay in touch, Gaara. I wanted to spend more time with you today, so sorry I left in such a hurry."_

" _ **What are you doing, fucklord?"**_

It was all Gaara could type, he didn't know how to communicate with this overly stupid blond. And he wasn't interested in chatting with him in general, but he found himself replying nonetheless.

" _Would it sound weird if I told you it wasn't just booze what made me bite you?"_

" _ **No."**_

" _Are you really gay?"_

" _ **Yes."** _

" _I see. Am I one too?"_

" _ **What the fuck? How should I know, you stupidly annoying asshole."**_

Gaara was getting irritated again, so he threw his phone on a bed and stood up, leaving Naruto behind. Only few moments later, his phone buzzed again and he was convinced that he wouldn't look at it, the fuck with Naruto. Not much time had passed and he was sitting on his bed with phone in his hand, again. He really hated that guy.

" _What if I told you I wanna make you moan my name as I bite hard into your innocent flesh?"_

" _ **I'm not innocent, pervert."**_

" _All the better. I can't stop thinking about it. I have a feeling I can tell you. I remember your soft moan that escaped your mouth when I touched you. Imagine me touching you on different places of your body, slowly making my way to your pants."_

" _ **Really, Naruto? Sexting with me? Try harder, fucker. This is not gonna get me aroused."**_

On the other side of the town, Naruto smirked. Sitting on a couch, he held his phone nonchalantly in one hand, typing another message. His other hand slowly made its way under his shirt and on his stomach where he started drawing little swirls around belly button. His sensitive spot.

" _Okay, you're in this game with me, aren't you, pretty boy?"_

" _ **Ew. You're fucking disgusting, this is not hot at all."**_

" _So teach me how to do it properly."_

" _ **Are you out of your mind? Why would I do such thing, fucker?"**_

Naruto paused with his fingers at the phone keyboard, slightly narrowing his gaze onto the screen. He really was a hopeless idiot, trying to do forbidden things he had never done. But before he could stop himself in this nonsense, he, once again, replied. Certain redhead received a message just a few seconds later, staring at it with a look of insecurity. He got him this time, making him bite his lip, hard.

" _Because I'm here to make you mine. You can hide it all you want, but you're just as curious about me as I am about you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have replied to any of my messages. Now..."_

" _ **Now what"?**_

" _Strip."_

Gaara didn't reply to that at first. He locked himself in his bedroom and returned to bed, but this time, he made sure to put off any unnecessary clothes, not because Naruto told him so, but also yes, because Naruto told him so. Little stings of shivers had broken out on his skin and traveled all over his body, why was he getting excited in the first place? A hand had escaped the cage of rejection, and caressed his body with little, but perfectly aimed strokes. Innocently at first. He didn't know what he was doing, but the image of the unknown that Naruto represented, was too sweet to resist, and what was actually wrong with little chat, right? They didn't know each other and they never would, this was just one time thing, their little secret. Nervously, Gaara snapped a picture of himself, making sure there wasn't anything specific, so that no one would recognize him on the photo. _Naked photo with his hand covering intimate parts._ And then he send it to Naruto.

" _Good boy."_

" _ **Fuck you, shitlord."**_

" _We'll get to that."_

" _Hell, you're so hot it's making me stone hard right now."_

" _Now that you're all naked, I would taste your skin with little stingy bites, leaving everything and nothing in the act, slowly. Making you shiver from desire. Draw out your little uncontrollable moans as I would move down to your lower parts, making wet path with my tongue on your body. And then… Imagine. Imagine how hard would it be to resist me, how hard would you feel just from that one touch. How hard you have to be now, because all you've got is your imagination, sweet, sweet taste of my teeth on your neck. A little memory of my proximity. Do you remember that breath touching your skin so passionately and urgently? Remember. And touch yourself. Now."_

" _ **I give up. I want you to fuck me, hard. So I don't know who I am anymore. You wanna see how fucking hard it made me? Let me show you what you've been missing, dipshit."**_

Gaara lost himself in the words of a blond, lost in his own thoughts, dreams and imaginations. And with his leaving sanity, the remaining nervousness had left his actions too, because he suddenly, passionately and brazenly touched his penis. With a deep breath, he turned the camera to his crotch and shot a short two second clip of his hand moving lazily over his entire length. He wanted Naruto to be crazy for him. He wanted to kill his imagination with this fact, the fact that he was absolutely crazy and uncontrollably horny with only a few words written on the screen of his phone. This sacrificed fruit offered by Naruto was too sweet to refuse it. The soft whiff of groan escaped through his hot metal ball on his tongue, and passed through his lips like a whisper of Naruto's name. And after that, he sent it.

" _Oh damn, Gaara..."_

" _ **Are you hooked?"**_

" _Very."_

Naruto closed his eyes, his whole body burning with undisclosed desire, he moved his hands down into his pants, breaking free his whole manhood from the cage of clothes. He couldn't resist this redhead anymore. He didn't know what happened to him, but all he wanted to do right now… was fuck the soul out of that boy, make him moan, make him his. He clenched his teeth as he moved up and down in a very ferocious pace. Not being able to stop. His imagination far exceeded the capacity of the brain, holding the phone firmly with one hand, while the other was working on his length so earnestly that he almost came within seconds. He made every effort to slow down his pace so he could write Gaara again. He didn't send him a photo back, though.

" _Give me more of you. I wanna see you fall apart with pleasure. I wanna hear my name trickle from your swollen lips. Play with your piercing in your mouth, that damned thing is so hot, I can imagine how awesome that would feel on my penis. You got me so hooked I'm shivering with need, Gaara. And now… I want you to be the same pile of unspoken excitement. I want you to double up the pace, I want you to touch your body on places you've never tried before. I want you to whisper my name as you come. I've seen your eyes speaking, speak to me with them again, tell me how much you want this and I'll gladly allow you to come. Hold a little longer, all you need is just a little discipline and I got a heavy dose of the right medicine. Be my slave, my little fucking disaster. I'm a master of this game and I'll make you wanna scream my name."_

" _ **Fuck. I don't play around that often, but when I do, I'm a freak so you'd better believe I like it rough. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh, you fucking cockhead. Make me beg for more, fuck."**_

The tension was almost unbearable, Naruto found himself staring at the screen of his phone, pumping real hard against his own hand. The control of his own deeds was long forgotten somewhere in the waves of the evening, as the only thing he could perceive was this one moment. His chest was shouting the melody of the heartbeat, and his lungs crazily pleaded for some air. The noise of his brain was dimmed by desire so great that it was almost enough for him to jump over the edge of the cliff into the depths of the climax. Only just a little push was needed.

On the other side of the town, a certain redhead, locked in his own room, in the darkest moment of the day, played himself like an instrument of pleasure. Slowly at first, then a rapid pace occurred as he read the message on the screen of his phone. He wanted to obey the blond's wish and started to moan his name, even though he couldn't hear him. Being so close to the edge of this thrilling journey, he quickly turned on the camera, angled it just in the right position and squeezed his cock last few times, just to show Naruto the fruits of his effort. And then he came, hard, and with Naruto's name on his lips, so the blond could hear it this time. On the camera. It was that little push.

The phone buzzed again, this time it was a video. Video that made Naruto lose all of his remaining composure. Growling viciously, he threw his head back, and thrusting into his hand, he came with Gaara's sweet, sweet voice coming out from his phone. Because that push, he couldn't control. Because that redhead completely threw him overboard.

" _Wow, that was intense. Next time come to my command, not before it. Understand?"_

" _ **Fuck you."** _

" _I will, if you obey me."_

" _ **Fine… I'll follow, nutheads."**_

" _Good boy, Gaara."_

/

Next day in school, Naruto saw Gaara standing next to his locker room. He headed for the principal office and managed to pass by this underrated redhead. They didn't say a word to each other, didn't even greet each other. Naruto, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, shot him a short stare with invisible smirk playing on his lips. And Gaara, leaning against his locker with handful of books, returned the favor with his usual glare. To everybody else, they looked like enemies, but a hidden messages had been dancing in their eyes ever since they met. They passed silently, neither looked back. Only their eyes had encountered for a brief second, and said another forthcoming story. Naruto hadn't spoken to Gaara all day, Gaara had avoided Naruto all day.

But under the guise of darkness and in the security of their own rooms, over the phone screen, they were touching each other in their imaginations. Almost every day.

They were just experimenting, what else could it be, right?

A/N: Okay, this story was supposed to be about something else, but this just came out so freely that I thought I should leave it that way. I want them to be "close" and "far" at the same time. Close by the phone and far in real life. So, I hope you liked it.


	5. Seducer

A/N: Well… Enjoy and don't die, please. :D

5\. Seducer

But the experiment was getting a little out of control. Their one night stand over the phone turned into something almost regular, and eventually, wanking wasn't enough anymore. But none of them ever approached the other, staying in the same place as before, both of them felt the need to smudge the harsh lines between them, to get out of the box they were in. To try something more daring than this. Yet nothing had changed for weeks, months. Naruto accepted Gaara's application for the MMA club so they've seen each other very often, and it was the worst thing ever could happen, because the tension between the two had grown even bigger. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, so he called for Naruto one evening, after the end of the training.

"So… Gaara's pretty hot, isn't he?" The raven pointed out and carefully examined his friend's face, as if to try to find out a secret. And there it was. Naruto immediately fell for that and inhaled loudly, looking at Sasuke with mixture of disbelief and guilt. It didn't take long for the raven to understand his hidden message behind that stupid face.

"So… You think so, too." He slowly continued, his black eyes alive with mischief, all the while his lips turned upward and met a cheeky smirk.

"You're making up things that are not even possible, Sasuke." Naruto tried to hide his first mistake, his face pretty serious, but seeing the certain redhead on the other side of the locker room made him twitch. He looked down at his untied laces and tried to fix that, Sasuke looked up to Gaara's face, clearly asking for some explanation, but Gaara never said anything, he never showed anything that would disclose their little phone sessions. He wasn't ready to give up on it yet.

"Am I?" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, but the boy pushed him away and looked around, as if to find the redhead, but he was already gone.

"Stop messing around, Sasuke. You're making me really uneasy." Naruto wanted to tell him about his little hobby, but he couldn't. Everything he had been doing lately felt dangerously right and pleasurably wrong at the same time. He was ashamed of it for some reason.

But Sasuke didn't give up on it, he walked Naruto home just to find out what has it been behind his friend's weird behavior lately. And only when they were about to say goodbye, the blond's phone buzzed with new message. Not hesitating one second, the raven took the phone from Naruto's bag pocket and read the text.

"Hey, give it back, that's private!" Naruto shouted in angry tone and smacked Sasuke's head with force anything but light. The raven didn't return it this time and let go of the phone.

"Yeah I get it. I deserved that one. But you should've told me about it, nitwit." Sasuke frowned as if feeling hurt, Naruto shook his head very fiercely in rejection.

"I didn't want you to know! It's embarrassing as hell."

"What is? That you're gay?"

"I'm not!"

"Have you been seeing each other?" Sasuke narrowed his gaze and examined his friend for a while, but Naruto shook his head again. No.

"We just happened to try some sexting, he sent me his dick pic and that's all. I feel ashamed for it, because I don't know what got into me, you know! And the whole school thinks I'm gay. I was already so screwed that I didn't want to be more at the center of this pile of shits!."

"How long have you been doing this with him? " Sasuke asked monotonously, looking directly at his friend.

"Few weeks, I guess. "

"Right, are you telling me, that you've been… " The raven paused for a second.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you… " Naruto nodded, his tone slightly merged with irritation.

"For a few weeks." The raven said slowly as if trying to understand his own words, his perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted up and hid behind the black locks of hair that looked like a rack.

"Let me put it altogether, so basically… you've been sexting with another guy for weeks, right." That conversation started feel like a wheelbarrow.

"God, that's what I told you, didn't I?" Looking extremely desperate, Naruto stuck out his lower lip and his head hung down in surrender.

"Yeah yeah, and you've been sending dic pics to each other."

"I've never sent mine though, I only have his pics!" The blond defended himself, like the hell it could make him look better, no way.

"Right, so… You've been doing it for a while, wanking because this another guy, Gaara of all people, was somehow hot in your eyes, and you expect me not to be even a tiny bit confused?" Sasuke asked patiently as if speaking to some idiot who lost his lollipop.

"Hmm… No. It's just something temporary that's gonna end soon. I expect you to understand, bastard! This is serious business! " Naruto threw his arms dramatically in the air and Sasuke couldn't help it but laugh. Heartily like a little child who deserved a good high five. In the face. With a chair. But Naruto didn't have any chair nearby, so he decided to go against the idea and let it go. But he really, really wanted to greet that little bastard with something so lovable. But eventually, he turned his back to Sasuke and proceeded to his apartment. Tch, what a rack.

"Hey man, stop. I'm sorry. I just can't get over the information." The raven called and raised his hands in surrendering gesture.

"I told you it's nothing serious." Naruto, on the other hand, seemed not to know what he was talking about anymore.

"But you just said it's serious, idiot. I'm not laughing because you're gay. "

"I'm not, damn it!" The new wave of irritation found its place in his voice again, making it as sharp as a razor.

"Yeah sure, that's why you're jerking your cock off at the image of another guy's dick. Seems legit." Sasuke mumbled ironically enough for Naruto to understand his message, so he frowned and halted by his front door.

"Good point." He finally nodded in agreement. That was, indeed, a good point, wasn't it?

"I'm glad I made you consider things openly, if you're happy like that then whatever, I root for you. But don't you ever try to think about giving me a high five with a chair or anything. I'll stab you in your balls and let all of your white little spermy friends escape, aha."

And as Sasuke ended his beautifully romantic speech, Naruto gulped. He didn't want to lose his babies at all, they were his. And even though such act was almost impossible, he found himself nodding nonetheless.

"Hey, not fair, are you a mind reader or what, bastard?!" Naruto shouted and opened the door to his home, Sasuke just shrugged and turned to the street, slowly walking away. He gave the blond a goodbye wave, saying. "I just happen to know you too well, nitwit." And with that, he was gone.

/

Naruto went straight to the shower to get the stress out of his body, and while he sang some spicy and pervy songs, his phone buzzed few times in a row. He noticed it right away and almost killed himself when he rushed to get it. And smiling like crazy, he quickly typed a reply.

" _ **You've been awfully quiet, fucker."**_

" _ **I don't like it."**_

" _ **Fuck you."**_

" _Oh hey, sorry, I was just enjoying my shower, Sasuke really stressed me out today."_

" _ **I didn't ask you about your day, I don't care."**_

" _So why are you writing me?"_ No reply. Naruto sighed and leaned against the sink, still naked, he snapped a picture of his smiling face and sent it to Gaara.

" _Here some effin' sexy hot blond who wants to make you super happy. Take it!"_

" _ **Who's that shithead? I don't know him, why are you sending me a picture of some stupid looking imbecile?"**_

" _OMG, you're impossible!"_

" _ **I think I'm very possible and you're well aware of it, aren't you?"**_

" _Hmm, not really. Would you mind showing it to me?"_

" _ **I guess I have no other choice, right?"**_

Naruto stared at the screen in disbelief when he saw the icon steadily beeping, signalizing an incoming video call. He swiped with his thumb to accept the call and looked directly at the redhead on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, fucker." A smirk changed Gaara's usually blank expression into something pleasurably wild, and Naruto almost melted to the sink he was leaning against. He gripped his phone tightly and breathed out loudly, the sudden eclipse of the brain prevailed over his mind and fired him up into the clouds. Gaara was in bed. And though nothing else was visible than his face, Naruto could imagine the slender body, the soft, light skin with the contrast of the dark fabric of his duvet as his sweet lips whispered his name. He was fucked. As if feeling nervous, he coughed and gave Gaara one of his brightest smiles he could ever produce, but something behind that smile was almost demonic. The wildness of Gaara's eyes spoke for itself, all the while Naruto's devil's shine in the azure blue answered something that was never told. Just looking at the redhead made his cock twitch in anticipation of something more. _Daring, hot._ Every possibility came down to that moment, when Gaara opened his mouth again and offered the blond more of him. That evening changed everything and yet nothing at all. Everything, because for the first time they've been looking at each other. And nothing, because the harsh line between them wasn't blurring at all. And the screen of the phone had divided them more than on a mile away.

"Perhaps you need to loosen up the tension a little, allow me, let me, Naruto." That seduction in his voice was addictive as a drug that nobody wanted to get rid of. As the evening progressed, the curtain of the day fell behind the windows and left the two young men in a hideous privacy that nobody bothered to disturb. No one knew about it. The bathroom seemed too small and too uncomfortable to continue their video conversation, so Naruto slowly moved into the bedroom and then finally spoke to the redhead waiting on the other side of the internet connection.

"Show me what you've got, and I will show you how my body reacts to you."

"Hmm, do not come too early, asshole." The silent whisper filled the blond's ears with a pleasant armor that melted over his naked body.

"I won't touch myself until I see you cum. That's a promise."

Naruto got on his bed and put one hand behind his head for support, while the other held the phone comfortably. With a wild smile, he turned his camera to his body and for the first time he revealed his nakedness to the world, specifically to a certain redhead. Gaara hummed admiringly over the blond's body and laid the phone on the bedside table he'd put right in front of the bed.

"Give me a moment." With that, he was out of sight, and Naruto heard the rustling of the clothes and the rake in the drawer. What he had seen after Gaara's arrival was burning him from the top of his head to his toes, and a bright red blaze blew right into his face. Nude madness, that would be the two words for description of the redhead's body. The wild combination of soft dark-colored bedding actually contrasted with his pale skin, which lacked imperfections. And just as he knelt on the bed - his back to Naruto - he did not allow him to breathe freely from then on. Gaara was a seducer, he didn't waste the time to prepare Naruto for the ride, and shot a young blond a good glare over his shoulder so his eyes would be attached to his body and nothing else. He didn't allow him to look elsewhere, for in every movement he was so powerful that Naruto found himself being attracted closer to Gaara with every second, the tension so vain that his penis grew hard just from looking at the young redhead. And then a click was heard, and suddenly Naruto groaned loudly as he looked at Gaara as he leaned forward slowly and revealed his dark corners, which were about to get coated by a great amount of lube.

"Hell, Gaara…" Was all the blond could say at moment like that, the grip on his phone tightened and his gaze narrowed a little. He made every effort not to touch himself, as he had promised. Gaara's right corner of his mouth rose in a delighted smirk, and as he renewed his eye contact with Naruto, he slipped his finger between the buttcheeks and penetrated into the chamber of pleasure. He closed his eyes, lips parted, the expression of the good gods that the redhead had, did not look like anything Naruto had ever seen, 'cause he had lacked the usual blank face. It was beautiful. Gaara was beautiful. But he was also being very impatient and Naruto noticed when Gaara put second finger inside.

"Stop. Don't rush, make it slow, otherwise you'll hurt yourself."

"I won't."  
"I said make it slow."

He obeyed, slowly changing his brutal pace into something more sensual and careful. He admitted in his head that it was better like that, because he hadn't been doing this for quite a while and it would be great pain in the ass later. His chest slowly leaned against the pillows, making his ass all the more visible to the camera, he stroked his stone hard penis a few times before he stuck third finger inside to make him well stretched so that he could take something even bigger. Silent moanings sounded from his side of the city, as he pounded deeper and faster into his fingers, almost forgetting the camera, and the two lively blue eyes full of endless depths of passion that were watching him very earneselly.

"Don't make yourself come just yet. And don't touch your dick." Naruto said with a low voice, almost huskily, as if he hadn't been able to speak normally, his cheeks were burning, his chest was frantically looking for more air and his eyes were glued to the screen of his phone. In that moment, someone could jump in with a chainsaw and he wouldn't have had noticed it. His eyes belonged only to Gaara. Gaara, and no one else. He sounded pathetic, his voice wasn't even a tiny bit similar to how it normally was, he sounded like a little boy first time on a roller coaster. He even felt that way, 'cause all of this was very new to him, but thanks to the phone he managed to keep his act, even though his hands were sweating and shaking like crazy. The redhead's impact was just too great to handle.

And just then, Gaara's fingers disappeared and something bigger replaced them. A dildo. A. Fucking. Orange. Dildo. This time Gaara turned to face him, giving his body full of goosebumps for admiration. He placed the dildo in the center of the bed and slowly mounted it. His movement was cautious, but with every inch slipped into his hot well of passion, his head fell backwards and he moaned loudly. Naruto had to bite his lip when the full length of the dildo was inside of Gaara. And then the redhead started to move up and down and the blonde has lost the notion of time. With every other thrust the world around them blurred in a smudge full of lust. Gaara started to be impatient again, riding the dildo almost at a mad pace, more desperately, uncontrollably, and wildly. At the tip of his penis, a droplet of premature mist showed up as if he could no longer endure the pleasure. He glanced at Naruto and whispered softly, "please." And Naruto smiled, his penis painfully asking for attention, but he had not touched it. Yet. Instead, he merely formed his lips in a silent and almost inaudible manner.

 _"Come."_

The crazy interplay of tastes and needs merged into a single culmination that shook Gaara's whole body, as he came without touching his swollen manhood. The liquid of love ran down along his whole length, droplets shining on the black bedding of the duvet as a reminder of the contrast Gaara himself represented. Naruto almost came himself without even touching his cock. But he endured until the very last second and then a few strokes were enough for him to stain his stomach with his sperm. Only a little push was needed for him to release the tension he was trying to ignore the whole time.

"Shall I say good boy?" Naruto smirked at Gaara and turned his camera so the redhead could see his belly coated with the blond's very own cum. Gaara hummed again, panting viciously, he gave Naruto a small smile.

"Fuck you." He said in a hoarse voice. Naruto too well had succumbed to the magic of Gaara and fell in love in a very psychical way.

/

The next day at school was very difficult for Naruto, because he kept on imagining Gaara's naked body and it had a great consequences to his concentration. He couldn't do shit. There was this particular moment, when they started their MMA practice, Naruto tried to teach Gaara a few moves for the beginners, but as always, his concentration was dulled by the essence of Gaara's very own proximity. As a result, he forgot what he was saying.

"What the fuck?" Gaara asked, his face as emotionless as a blank painting canvas, he hadn't shown any kind of feelings, nor had he shown affinity to Naruto. And the blond, on the other hand, had this irritated expression on the whole time, not that he had been really angry but he had been really fucked up and he didn't want anyone to know so he simply hid his feelings behind this madness.

"I told you to start from here, then you move your hand like this, grab my other hand and kick your leg this way so you can pin me down on the ground. Do you get it?" Naruto voice sounded, once again, huskily, as if some white mist had covered the pureness in his tone, only a wild meadow was left in the ticklish sound. Gaara clenched his fist as if trying to calm himself, because that stupid blond had made him see red, he just couldn't stand him at all and yet all he wanted was to be fucked by him. He never showed anything of his feelings though, and went straight to the act. Grabbing his hand, moving just like Naruto told him, he kicked his leg and a few second later, he pinned him to the ground. Their eyes met for a moment. Moment just long enough for them to exchange actual message playing in the sparkles in their pupils.

"Oi, fucker. You're hard." Gaara whispered and frowned. Naruto looked around quickly and his cheeks turned as red as Gaara's hair.

"Fuck." He cursed loudly and the redhead nodded, a tiny smirk visible in his eyes. Was he making fun of him?

"It's cute though." He shrugged and got up, making sure to cover up Naruto's crotch while he tried to stood up as if nothing had bothered him at all.

"Screw you, Gaara. Imma use bathroom, if anyone asks, tell them I had to poop." He rolled his eyes and with that, he was out of the door. Gaara just shook his head.

"Yeah, definitely a virgin. This is fun."

That was the first time Naruto jerked off in male restroom.

He was being THAT MUCH attracted to Gaara just because of the video call yesterday, right? What else could it be, right?

A/N: This story is… a porn. And I don't want it to be like that so eventually, more depth is going to happen. Well at least I hope so, because I didn't mean to write it like that. It just happened. XD I'm so useless. Lol. Well, either way I hope you enjoyed the ride! ^^ And thanks everyone for reviews! I will answer them sooner or later, I'm very very grateful! Love ya!


	6. Pierced

_AN: Sorry for the delay, guys, I'm currently working on two more stories so it takes me hell of a time to finish something. And with Christmas coming everything is even worse. I wanna wish you all Merry Christmas! And thank you for you reviews, and thank you for staying with me. To be honest, this chapter is crap, I don't like it but I couldn't write anything better, so I still hope you will like it somehow. Please, enjoy! :)_

 _6\. Pierced_

Naruto had been avoiding Gaara for three days. Seriously, he could've tried a little bit harder with that, though it was enough for the redhead to notice, of course. And after three days, a message came, screaming right on the screen of his phone, it wasn't explanation, nor was it seductive. The simplicity in his text made Gaara smile because Naruto just gave him his address, so he slowly replied and stood up, leaving his house within minutes.

 _ **What do you think I'm gonna do with your fucking address, you fucking pussyass bitch? Is that a shitty try how to say sorry? Well fuck you.**_

But his words were not true, he was already heading towards the other side of the city, only stopping by at a local piercing shop, because he had planned something after all. A little revenge for Naruto leaving him like that for three fucking days. Smirking like a devil himself he got on a train left for the unknown. Naruto didn't reply to his latest message and Gaara promised himself to punish him even more.

It wasn't very peaceful neighborhood, especially at night. Gaara ran into some sort of strange people, few sluts were standing on a corner of the street, waiting for someone to pick them up so they could get paid for sex.

"Young man, wanna try some nasty things? I bet I can make you feel good!" One of the women called for him, he glanced over at her and made a disgusted face, she could be, like, his mother.

"Ew, fuck off, bitch. You're disgusting. Go find someone blind, deaf and retarded." Gaara showed her his affinition with raising his middle finger at her and hurried to the actual address Naruto gave him. When he arrived to the right place at not very right time, he knocked on the door, wearing a face of irritation already. The second Naruto opened the door, he lost his jaw somewhere on the ground and stared at Gaara with utter disbelief.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" He asked stupidly.

"What the fuck do you mean what am I doing here? You gave me your fucking shitty address and I made sure to check on it, now fuck you and let me in, this fucked up neighborhood is disgusting, I met some whores on the corner of this fucked up street and they wanted to get laid, the fuck you're living in a butt hole or what. What is this place anyway. I hate it so much, now move bitch, I'm freezing."

Naruto stepped away from the door and let his texting buddy in, suddenly unable to speak, he gulped and when the redhead made himself home, he finally closed the front door.

"So… You wanna fuck?" Gaara asked, his voice creeping into Naruto's ears like a painful poison. He looked totally confident about it on the outside but it was an act, a very good one. His knees were still trembling as if he was cold and yet he was everything but that.

"Wait… N-no." The blond shook his head and rested his back against the front door. Gaara forced himself to walk closer to Naruto, one step at a time, and began to speak again.

"So. Why. The. Fucking. Fuck. You. Gave. Me. Your. Address. After three days of fucking pussyass ignorance?!" His voice was dangerous, it even felt dangerous. And with every step closer, Naruto tried to sank into the door, not bothering about the fact that it was certainly impossible to perform such magical spell. He wasn't Harry Potter after all.

"I wanted to say sorry, I panicked back then at the practice and I didn't know what to do." He nervously rubbed his head and smiled at Gaara.

"Are you fucking nuts? Fucking virgin." Gaara almost spat on the ground, making a face of pure disgust.

"What? I'm not a vir-"

"Do you think I'm fucking retarded? Oh, guess what. I'm not. In fact, I came here to punish you."

"You. Punish me." Naruto looked like he didn't hear Gaara properly, and cocked his head to one side, clearly asking if he was being serious. Gaara looked serious.

"You can actually choose your punishment, fucker. Either you'll be my slave for the night or you'll let yourself get pierced. You don't know the spot where I'm gonna decor your tanned skin. Which one do you prefer? You wanted me to be at your mercy, shitty boy but let me show you how it is done first." And as the redhead made another step closer, Naruto raised his hand and put it on Gaara's chest, just to make sure he wouldn't go any further.

"You can't do that, that's actually rape, violation, or whatever you want to call it, Gaara." Naruto had to find his voice, for he was failing at that the whole time, he frowned and gripped his shirt more tightly. "You wouldn't." He whispered. Gaara looked calm and yet Naruto could see sparkles of uncertainty in his teal eyes that reminded him of danger and desire.

"Choose, fucker."

"Okay, pierce me." The blond clenched his teeth and pulled Gaara closer to him for a short period of time, just enough to make Gaara actually blush. He himself felt the heat entering his face, melting his anger away almost immediately. He quickly looked away and let go of his shirt, not knowing what to do at all.

"Go wash your face, I'm gonna prepare my stuff. You'll look hot as fuck in my opinion. I'm getting hard just from the thought of you being pierced. Relax, shitface."

"Fuck you." For the first time in history it was Naruto's turn to be vulgar.

"Why did you have to put that thing over my eyes again? I can't see anything and I'm kinda worried, you know." Naruto said in a confused voice, he was sitting on a couch, trying to be still as a stone but he yanked every time Gaara touched him in any way. And then it happened, a sharp pain came to the adventures of being blindfolded young man and threw him into a space where he almost forgot about everything.

"Ouch, that actually… "

"Shut the fuck up." Gaara hissed, leaning closer to the blond while giving his nose a nice decoration. He was precise, every step of his work was slow and conscientious, as if he didn't want to hurt Naruto, but rather to mark him in his own special way. Blood in his veins was fucking boiling, but he was still unable to make the leap forward, to do something more with the blond. He stared at his companion's slightly parted lips, and his throat felt like a desert all of sudden. His hands were sweaty, and so all his tranquility was hidden behind the black cloth that covered the blue depths of the oceans Naruto had owned. Gaara tried so hard not to mess things up, he tried to finish his job as quickly as possible, and when he finally did, he leaned away.

"You can take that fucked up shit off, I'm done. Now I have pierced your skin the same way you have pierced my dignity." Gaara whispered, his last words were almost as weak as a breeze that could not be heard. Naruto looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Gaara." He stood up, completely forgetting about the new piercing that still hurt in his nose, and made few quick steps towards the redhead. But he didn't reach him, he halted almost instantly and scratched his head awkwardly, as if not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Forget it, fucker. I'm not a whining pussy so don't act like I'm being one." Gaara tried to find his cold and stoic voice but instead of it nothing but a shaky sound came out of his mouth. One step forward making two steps back, Naruto gave up on trying to get closer when Gaara showed him he had no interest in such thing. And saw the devil on the doorstep again, cracking a smile which caused him to shiver. The devil called loneliness. A huge chasm had appeared between them, making it impossible to reach one other. One room, one look, two souls devoid of normality, and thrown into the boiling hell of solitude, stood there, and as if looking in the mirror, they both understood the silence as a promise of more loneliness. And Naruto wanted to destroy the shards that covered his skin, sweep away the dust of uncertainty, touch Gaara, pull him out of the abyss he'd been living in for years. But he didn't do anything. The look of the redhead was strict, full of warning, full of fear. And Naruto was afraid. And Gaara was afraid. In the end, they were just young boys who didn't know how to help each other. Teenagers, whose feelings flooded the whole room, couldn't be different, yet they shared a similar fate that none of them had any idea of. Instead of trying, Gaara decided to escape from the fight. He turned around and hurried to the door, silently. He didn't have the courage, for he started to care about the blond, and although he had experience with sex, the feelings were something of a diametrically different. Naruto had the courage. And before Gaara could walk through the door, he closed them in front of his face and created a wall with his own body.

"Stay, please." There was a silent incentive that contained both a plea and a command.

"Move, bitch." Gaara whispered softly, his voice painfully reflecting the uncertainty of the words from the walls. Somehow, it hurt the blonde too.

"I do not want to be alone." He pleaded once again.

The desperate shine in Naruto's eyes was enough for Gaara to stop trying, he hung his head and bit his lip, and even though he didn't say a word to the blond, he understood the meaning behind his words. Finally looking around, Gaara noticed Naruto's house didn't feel like home, as if he was there alone for more that just a few nights, as if he was there alone for the majority of his fucking life.

"Tch, fuck you." The redhead managed to say before entering the living room again, he sat on a couch and tried to act like a statue.

"I could." Naruto only added softly.

"You wish you could. But you can't because you're a fucking virgin." Gaara spat back, not bothering to sound friendly at all, he didn't care. It was way harder to be close to somebody he already knew, and it took him a hell of a composure not to leave again.

"Yeah, you're right. I am a virgin."

"You're seventeen, that's weird." Gaara, once again, said in a non-friendly voice, all the while he smoothed his clothes, which was, in fact, an act of nervousness.

"I'm not, I'm turning seventeen in a few days, actually." Naruto stayed on the other side of the room, leaning against the door with hands in his pockets. That surprised Gaara a little, leaving his serenity in the ashes on the ground as his eyes widened and lips parted in a non-verbal question.

"You should check that piercing, fucker, I think it looks fucking weird on you." Gaara changed the subject forcefully, making Naruto smile a little. The tension in the room had changed in that moment, rapidly attacking the veins of both youngsters. Naruto's smile slowly drifted away and turned into a smirk, and cocking his head to the side, he spoke again.

"Does it? What would you do if I told you to jerk off in front of me?" A tip of his tongue brushed his lower lip slowly, his eyes fixated on the redhead with anything but a hot mess playing in his pupils.

"I would tell you you're fucking out of your mind and there's no chance I would do such thing, perverted fucker."

"Oh really? But you've done that countless of times on your phone, haven't you? Isn't that the same?" Naruto lifted his hand and touched his nose piercing carefully, poking the little silver balls. It hurt.

"What the fuck are you up to, you shitpot? I don't like this, shut up." Gaara moved a little on the couch, his ears burning, his face turning red again. And as he could tell, a slight blush was visible on Naruto's cheeks too. Fuck, that guy was hot.

"I want you to teach me so you can be at my mercy too. But I feel like you're trying to resist me. _"_ And there was this command, this courage, this attitude, that made Gaara gulp so he couldn't find his calmness anymore. And on top of that, there was this light uncertainty again, as if Naruto was scared of going further, yet he looked like he wanted to go further. And Gaara felt the same way.

"I wanna beat the shit out of you right now. So you would fucking shut your annoying mouth already." In his anger, a trace of human weakness was hidden, as if trying to continue to act tough and relentless in front of his companion. Even though it was long ago revealed to the bone. Naruto saw his attempt to hide from the unfavorable world, and made several slow steps in his direction.

"Fight me then, Gaara. Here. Now."

But Gaara looked away. Clenching his teeth, he slowly lifted himself out of the couch and glanced at the blond with a bevel stare.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell. Let it out." The tone of his voice was so stern that Gaara felt shivers running down his spine. Something went so wrong, something between them felt like a cage full of unspeakable plea, like a cave of mad thoughts that hid a flame of hope. Something in Naruto was like a burning torch that offered him a warm embrace. And something like that wasn't anything Gaara had been used to. Something like that had been forbidden for years, dangerous, needed. And for the first time he felt like this, with him, right there in his fucked up apartment, fucked up life. And he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. He couldn't keep his face stoic anymore, every emotion floated to the surface. There were thousands of words in his eyes, which his mouth did not say, narrating the stories Naruto read in the teal color of his irises. It was so spectacular that it left the blond speechless for a moment. That moment, when Gaara punched him right to his still hurting nose.

"D-don't look at me like that!" Gaara's voice shattered as he stepped away from his companion, trying so hard not to show anything, yet it was too late.

"Oh come on, that was weak! Scream if you wanna, shout if you need, just let it go! Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you get control! Take it out on me! Come on, I'm still looking, don't be shy, pretty boy!" He felt droplets of blood running down from his nose to his lips but he didn't bother with wiping it away. His fresh piercing hurt like hell and yet every time he accidentally touched it, he almost shivered at that sensation, that mixture of pain and satisfaction, and being it actually Gaara who marked him in his own special way, caused Naruto's blood boil. He wanted Gaara to let out all of the demons he had been hiding, he wanted to see the redhead completely, with his inner flame, not just his shell.

"I don't like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want you to see me, don't look at me, Naruto." And there it was, his composure lost in a wave of doubts, in the starry sky that could not be seen behind the grey clouds of everyday life. And Naruto deviated it with the wind so strong that even the sand dunes did not resist his onslaught. After all, they were both teenagers whose hormones couldn't be trapped under the lid of their bodies for any longer.

"You're nothing to me, we're not even friends. Fuck you, fuck you." The flash of electricity seemed to pass through Gaara's body, furiously clenching his fists, he took a step backwards. And then another. The daggers reflected in his glare, silently showing a warning in the glimpse of his teal eyes as he tried to stay away from the blond. He had the urge to scream, to yell, yet he stayed silent, backing up until he bumped into the wall, and the whole world closed to this one moment. Naruto looked angry, too. Because he had never felt so frustrated before, never felt so confused, so vulnerable. Everything seemed to be surreal, like a spirit floating above the dead body, like a ghost whispering madness right into their ears, they both felt it, and they both couldn't help it.

"Am I?" Naruto quietly asked, and Gaara was able to look at him then, because the blond's ability to rile him up instantly set in. "I'm going to kill you, if you move just one bit, Uzumaki." He felt his voice threatening to rise as well, not being able to control any of the sanity he had left. "I hate you so much." Adding this was enough for Naruto to clench his fists as he stepped forward again, bracing his hands on either side of Gaara's face.

"Hate me..." He growled, his tone settling between utter resentment and wrath as he closed the distance even more. His eyes seemed to hold the wildness of an animal, demon, dominant. A monster. So close and yet so far.

"Fucking monster!" Slipped out of Gaara's mouth without him even realizing he had said that, but Naruto took those words in, he was close, too close. Again and for the first time. The heat from his body was radiating into the redhead's limbs, making them wobbly, contrasting with his own cold skin. And Gaara punched lightly Naruto in his chest as if to say _"Fuck no."_ And Naruto closed the space between them completely. Leaping off of the cliff in one short second. And everything was quiet. And the piercing in the blond's nose shone dimly in the room light. _Pure hotness._

And Naruto kissed Gaara.

 _It was the anger speaking in that moment, right? What else could it be, right?_

 _/AN: They're weird and I wanted them to be weird, because I remember I was like that when I was dealing with puberty. I would do a bunch of crazy things without thinking about it, such as getting myself pierced all of sudden, or not knowing what to do with a boy I liked. So yeah, I wanted them to be everything and nothing at the same time, I wanted them to be kind of nervous about everything, yet still kind of aroused as well? You see, it's hard to portray two guys dealing with hormones and I hope I don't suck too much at it. My inspiration for them was actually realistic - myself. :D So I hope it makes sense to you and that it's not as big of a crap as I think it is._


	7. What else could it be?

7\. What else could it be?

And Naruto kissed Gaara.

The apartment fell silent, small little moments were written all over the place, in the walls, in the bedsheets, on the table. As if someone had made the effort to kiss these little things into the surface of this world, to make it look more alive, less lonely. That was exactly what Gaara had in mind when he felt the heat coming from the blond in front of him. But just few seconds later, Naruto leaned away, leaving Gaara completely unarmed and cold. The first spoken word had fallen down from Gaara's lips like a drop of rain ringing against the water surface.

"Fuck." It echoed loudly in the room, giving Naruto a heartfelt sensation of not being alone, but eventually, it vanished into the thick air nevertheless. Tick tock, the clock silently counting down the time were a ridiculous reminder of their forbidden thoughts, that weren't allowed to see the sunlight. Ever.

"I should get going, it's late." Gaara had awoken his voice again, finding it a little bit more rusty than usual, and he made a step towards the front door, leaving Naruto to his own emotions. But the blond didn't consent, he threw a quick glance at the door and seized the redhead by the wrist in anything but desirable way. It was more desperate, pleading.

"Yeah, exactly, it's late. Stay here, I don't want you to get into something ugly out there. Please, just one night." Gaara felt the heat coming from the blond's touch, radiating through his skin like an unstoppable explosion. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or completely hated it.

"Stay." One more whisper had done the job, it was more confident this time. Simply put it, it was an order. And Gaara obeyed.

"Okay, you fucking virgin ass bitch. Now give me some fucking coffee or I'll kill you." The answer was maybe positive but in Gaara's own special way, it made Naruto beam nevertheless.

"Say please, Gaara." He wasn't down to this game, he didn't want the redhead to rule this occasion so he pulled his companion closer and smiled a little.

"Tell me properly what you want, Gaara. And say please. We have to teach you some manners."

"I'm not fucking here to learn good manners, you fucking little asshole with a disgusting smile, just let me go, fucker. And give me that coffee, please." He somehow managed to put a proper please into his stack of vulgarities, that surprised Naruto to the point where he started laughing, openly with his entire heart and soul. The world had crumbled down to ashes, and Gaara saw a glimpse of light in the never ending darkness. He stared at the blond for ridiculous amount of time, trying to catch every little piece of sparkle he had seen shining around him, as if the room had disappeared and all that was left was this annoying guy in front of him. How that even happened, Gaara didn't know, but he started to feel weird. His insides were burning, and his belly seemed to have thousands of trembling wings of butterflies inside. And Naruto stepped back, still smiling like an idiot he was, to the kitchen to make him his coffee.

Nothing happened between the two that night.

Except the thing that Gaara found his heart being forcefully dragged into Naruto's beam, and he learned that there's no point in stopping it.

*/*/

Few weeks had passed, few long and disturbing weeks, where both young men started their little night sessions once again. And even though Gaara had a practice going on at another school in Suna, they kept in touch, making their nights a little less lonely, a little more pleasurable. But the pace of their journey slowed down, there were no signs of desire on school grounds, nobody had thought they were getting this close. The only one person that knew about their little secret was Sasuke. And surely, he made every effort to mock Naruto about it.

"You little piece of cake, stop it, already! I'm not telling you, pervert! " Naruto hissed one morning before class, Sasuke stood right beside him, leaning against the locker to see what the blond man was hiding. A cell phone.

"Show me these darn messages, nitwit. I have to approve them, that's the rule of being my best friend. He even perused you to get a nose piercing, you didn't want one when I told you to get your ears pierced, Naruto."

"You just made that up, I've never heard about such a stupid rule, bastard! Stop it, I'm not showing you! Look around yourself, your stupid fangirls are pointing daggers at me, they want to see me being roasted like a chicken. I've became roasted chicken because of you, dumbass! And stop about that piercing, I like this better, he just knew what would I like more. It's not my problem that you didn't know right away!" And as Naruto spoke loudly, he missed a certain someone standing behind his back, who has been looking directly at his best friend, as if saying to fuck off. That look held more than just a simple threat, it was piercing Sasuke, making his insides shiver in discomfort. The raven's eyes slowly drifted away from the blond and halted by the redhead, returning the glare with all his glory. And then a smirk spread across his face, making Naruto confused.

"What is so funny, bastard?! God I swear to whatever entity lives up above us that I will kick your butt someday. Hard!" Just few little steps, one long breath, and one small sigh later, Gaara's hand landed on the blond's shoulder with a silent sound of irritation that came out of his mouth at the exact same time.

"What's hard, Naruto?"

And Sasuke began to laugh violently like a Tyrannosaurus Rex being murdered by a hamster. That absurd it sounded. Naruto wanted to fell below ground to play hide and seek with the devil himself, because anything would be better than this. And of course, he felt thousand of eyes watching him. Okay, maybe not thousands. But a lot. And Naruto didn't know what to do, so he left the murder scene in a blink of an eye, leaving both Gaara and Sasuke behind, and just then people around him lost their interest again, making him more or less merge with the crowd.

That evening he got a message, it was a voicemail. He heard Gaara slowly speaking, his voice painfully reflecting every emotion that had occurred between them, it sounded like someone was shifting weight from one leg to another, like a candy wrapped in the morning dew, like rusty room filled with coziness. Something somewhere in his voice seemed almost sensual, loving. And yet, the blond couldn't recall what or where it was. Another message came right after the first one, this time being more daring, hot.

Naruto felt getting himself a hard on. And just when he tapped the button for reply, he saw the power in the entire house went on a holiday. Trying everything he could to get it back on track was pointless, because after several calls to the company, they told him there was a huge blackout in his area. On top of that, his phone battery was almost done for as well. Angrily throwing that damned device on a bed, he went out for a long run to get himself calmer, and hopefully less aroused. Gaara remained without an answer.

Later in the evening when he got back home, exhausted, but as well very relaxed, it was past the midnight already and there was no chance for him to turn the power back on at this hour, so he took a cold shower and went straight to bed.

*/*/*

"Oohh, fuck!" Naruto overslept. Kicking his bedsheets out of the way, he jumped on his feet and ran into his bathroom to get ready as fast as possible. In this little chaos he forgot to charge his phone, so when he grabbed it so he could take a look at the clock, all he saw was just a black screen. Swearing violently, he ran out of the door without realizing he forgot his school bag as well. And when he got to school, he realized he was missing his keys too. Crowning himself to a total mudhead, he entered the classroom with a head hung down, whispering sweet nothings about how he was a total loser.

His fucked up day was nowhere near the end, and Naruto thought he just might as well go home and fuck everything. But his duty to his mma club kept him from doing so, and when the bell rang, he was already waiting for his teammates to join their today's practice. Gaara seemed awfully quiet, his blank canvas of face hid burning emotions behind a thick layer of white paint, or at least Naruto saw him like a canvas, painted with no colors, plain and simple, even though he knew that this redhead tried so hard to hid every little piece of his soul, to bury it six feet below the ground. To not show anyone anything. Naruto knew. And when the practice began, he slowly moved forward and halted by Gaara's side, flashing a weak smile in his direction, although the redhead seemed not to notice anything, his eyes were fixed on his opponent and nowhere else. Naruto told the other guy to get another partner to practice some more kicks and stood right in front of Gaara.

"Come on, punch me. We have to work on these movements a little bit more."

"Gladly, you little piece of fucking pussyass shit, I'm gonna kick your fucking face to make you understand that ignoring me is the fucking greatest sin you could've ever done." And Gaara began to speak, his velvet voice rubbed the blond's cheeks and burned a hole into his heart, making his hands sweaty, his knees weak and his pants tight.

"What are you talking about? I didn't ignore you, the power in our area-" Smack. Naruto received a nice and warm fist in his face, but before Gaara could punch him one more time, Naruto seized him by the wrist and threw him easily over his own shoulder, so Gaara's back met a cold floor beneath him. Hard.

"You fucker, you're gonna pay for this, I'm gonna fucking make you feel like a fucking trash can, cockhead." The voice that came out of Gaara's mouth was stoic, untouched, and yet Naruto could feel a sting of adrenaline in it, that sting he hasn't been able to feel recently. The feeling of a real fight hanging above them, making the air itself shiver from that sensation, making him feel like he was a champion again. Because someone challenged him. Someone. Gaara.

"I'm not planning on being your sandbag, Gaara! "

He tapped with three fingers on his bottom lip, slowly and painfully staring through his jade eyes into the teal world of Gaara's soul, all the while playfully dancing with words of the redhead, silencing them, crushing them so they didn't seem as dangerous anymore. Gaara knew he couldn't win against the revolting dark oceans of blue, the sparkle in his eyes was way too great for him to win this battle. He knew Naruto was a champion. And for the first time he felt like it wasn't just a statement. He felt like reality had crushed his hopes of winning, and with one last breath he jumped in the air to kick Naruto's jaw with all his force. Surprisingly, his foot really did hit his face, moreover a small path of blood had shown up in the corner of the blond's mouth, but Gaara couldn't get rid of that thought that everything was going according to Naruto's plan, so with a swing he tried to silence him - even though he didn't say a word - once more, throwing a punch right into his nose.

Wetness, drops of saliva melting with their salted sweat, bodies brushing against each other in a heated fight. Fight. And there they were again. The constant battle between two entirely different souls. The desire and the anger. The need and the resistance, the pulling closer and pushing back, both of them forgetting about the world, about many pairs of eyes watching them in their little yet quite brutal dance. Later, Sasuke would say they both looked like divine warriors fighting for their deity. Like a moon and sun, like a wind caressing soft sand dunes in swirling motions. But right now, their own world, consisting of the unknown threats and whispering pain, was built up by the power of their minds, not allowing anyone else to enter. Nobody tried to break the moment, and when Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm, throwing him over his own shoulder again, someone in the crowd gasped. Gaara landed on his back, losing his breath for a second, and closing his eyes in anticipation of another punch, but it never came. He felt the heat of Naruto's body pressing against his own lean figure, felt thousand of pinches all over his skin. And before he could catch his composure again, he also felt the heavy weight of the blond disappearing, slowly moving away from him. And by the time Gaara opened his eyes again, Naruto was already gone. A breeze of solitude ran through his insides, making his knees wobbly and unstable as as he stood up and tried to escape all of these surprised eyes. A hand landed on his shoulder, gripping him tightly as if saying "you fucked this up." But instead of that he heard a soft whisper, that raven boy was talking to him, neatly describing the way Gaara should choose to go. While still smirking, Sasuke pushed Gaara out of gym doors.

There was no point in stopping his footsteps.

Drawing in a loud breath, Gaara entered the silent bathroom, slowly locking his eyes with the blond's reflection in the mirror hung up above the sink Naruto was leaning against.

"Gaara… No…"

"Shut up, Naruto." His tone was strict and yet full of insecurities that were written in his teal eyes, and while nobody was able to decrypt them, Naruto seemed like the only person alive that could easily understand without saying a single word about it. Gaara admired that part of the blond. That and many more. One step at a time, he was destroying the abyss between them, walking closer, making a path straight to the sunshine.

"But… "

And just when Naruto's words fell down from his mouth, Gaara pressed a finger to his soft lips to stop his speaking, almost shivering from the sensation.

"Shut up, sunshine." He whispered softly, already knowing he got lost in those bright blue eyes filled with life again. Fuck. There were too many nothings in their lives, that this couldn't be even considered as a relationship, but Gaara felt like there was something going on now, he saw a glimpse of light stirred with just a tiny bit of mischief that made Naruto more like himself. The redhead was scanning every piece of his tanned skin, wandering on the surface of that breathing organ with his tired eyes, remembering every little flaw, freckle or scar decorating the blond, all the while trying not to kiss him. Yes, he tried not to. Kiss him. Kiss.

And their proximity now seemed like a huge stone slapping them both in their faces. And Naruto frowned when Gaara leaned closer. And Gaara stopped, not being sure what to do anymore.

"What are you doing?" Slipped out of Naruto's mouth, and before he could even realize he said that, Gaara took those words in and backed up without an answer. The air around them was thick, it reminded Gaara of a mist being violently cut into pieces with beams of sunlight, and yet despite all of this sunny aspects around him, he felt incredibly cold. He wanted to be saved but yet he felt incredibly scared of what might have happened in a situation like that.

"You called me monster."

"I know."

"And yet you thought kissing me would be a great idea?"

"Yes."

Gaara's answers were bittersweet with a little bit of stoicism, which he tried so hard not to express, although his face was drowning in nothingness already, making a fine sculpture out of a living being. Naruto didn't know whether he liked that side of Gaara or not. And without thinking things through, he placed his palm on the grumpy redhead's shoulder, moving him out of his way.

"You're so stupid." Naruto said, smiling at him as if he meant it as a compliment, however it made Gaara frown a little, and with that Naruto's smile only deepened, making it impossible for the redhead to resist him again.

"Naruto… " A silky, yet crumbling voice ran along the blond's spine as Gaara spoke, and made him halt. He slowly looked over his shoulder just to lock his ocean blue eyes with the smaller guy.

"Haa? " He asked.

"I am. Stupid. I am." Was everything that came out of the redhead's mouth, and while he tried to pass by the blond, Naruto grabbed his shoulders again and pushed him to the wall, stealing every bit of freedom he had a second ago. And the air was thick again. And their bodies were close. Too close. And Naruto felt Gaara's breath on his face. Warm touch of it brushed against his lips, parting them. Yet, still, again. That was because he felt angry, right? That little tightening around his neck and stomach. He was angry, was he? What else could it even be? Gaara pissed him off, and they couldn't find peace next to each other, that was why his heart was going crazy. And it was because of the anger he closed the distance between them. And it was the rage's fault that his hands were shaking. Every second of this moment was wrong, and yet Naruto found himself being drawn to Gaara like a moth to a distant moon, and without realizing his anger was long gone, he placed his palms against the cold tiles on each side of Gaara's head, cornering him completely. Throughout that, the redhead stayed silent, giving Naruto plenty of time to back up, to run, to escape. To punch, to kick, to yell. And Naruto kissed Gaara.

The slow touch of the lips, as mellow as the butterfly wings fluttering in the sunshine, seemed almost imperceptible as a breeze of warm air. Naruto searched Gaara's oasis for the footsteps of ancient contention, yet all he found was hot kisses filled with desperate desire. And the initial uncertainty with each further impact of their lips diminished, opening the door to the new possibilities and feelings the two young men had so far avoided. And when Naruto quietly asked for access to the redhead's mouth, Gaara willingly accepted it and welcomed him in his world. Their keen kissing had been disturbed by a small group of students passing behind the walls of the little hidden kingdom, and when Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, blithely smiling, the redhead got lost in the mist of the endless blue and freedom the blond had so shrewdly offered. Maybe this could work, and just maybe… this was a start of something good.

The silent humming of a conversation slowly disappeared as the group left, and Gaara felt suddenly like a lone wolf on a hunt. He smirked, moving his hand down Naruto's chest to catch his attention. And bit by bit stealing every ounce of his contact to himself, turning him into hot mess of pure lust. He knew how to do these things, he also knew Naruto was innocent, at least to the point of actual sexual encounters, and that he had an advantage.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" Naruto asked stupidly when Gaara's fingers brushed against his crotch in a clear, honest and arousing manner, giving Naruto a soft yet distinctive squeeze. The blond gasped. Gaara smirked once again, not leaving the place he decided to occupy. He wasn't giving up this time.

"Can't you tell, sunshine?" His hand was actually shaking and he never felt so nervous in his entire life. This was going to happen, right? Was it a good idea or the worst of them all? In the end, Gaara didn't know, he didn't fucking care. And just when he unzipped Naruto's pants and snuck his hand into the unknown universe of the blond's proximity, he felt hot lips pressing against his neck, painting colors in his sight, slowly stealing away his composure too, so that Naruto wasn't the only one on the edge of sanity. So they both were. A velvet whisper fell out of the blond's mouth and while his sweet, sweet breath tickled Gaara on his ivory skin, that information made a mess in his total system, not allowing him to disobey the power of Naruto's words.

" _Touch yourself, too."_

 _And so Gaara did._

The redhead drew a path with his fingertips down his flat stomach, under the fabric of his sweatpants. His breath got stuck in his throat and he felt as if there was not enough air around him, as if he was choking with his own emotions, and whenever he sought comfort, he looked up into the blue oceans of eyes full of infinite depths, and lost himself in Naruto's distinctive magic. Although the blond didn't even know what to do in a situation like this, his gaze was soothing, his smile caressed all the doubts away, and created a safe place for everyone around him. He had such power, safety, interwoven with a fabric of wildness, which wasn't restrained even by the deep sand dunes. He has always found his way, with little bits, without experience, without the need for much pressure. He stole parts of Gaara's soul like the breeze dancing with sand grains in the wide desert. What did a couple of grains do in such an infinite amount? Over time, the whole desert moved slowly, and bit by bit changed into the man standing in front of Naruto. And in empty eyes of a quiet protestant boy with bloody hair, there was hope.

Only a few seconds later, Gaara's pants fell to the ground, enveloping his ankles in a mute understanding of future acts. He felt a trembling fingers touching his back, like a butterfly wings dancing on his skin, like a splash of ink pounding into his body. The heat of the blond's touch was haunting him in his mind, and throbbing in his ears just got even worse. He saw his nervousness, he felt his own. And as he took a tiny step forward and reached out to Naruto's lips, the young man's hands finally accepted him into his arms and found his mouth for the exchange of a thousand kisses. Again. The two exposed manhoods met in the hands of one redhead. He slowly seized both lengths, allowing them to rub off against each other as he locked them between his fingers and palms. And with the trembling exhalation that had passed to Naruto's mouth, Gaara's hips responded in a passionate motion to the need of the other young man. His hands began to move. And before they both realized the deeds they were messing up with, the bathroom filled with their needed sighs, which gradually, and slowly escalated into hot mess of uncontrollable moans. Gaara wanted to escape. At the same time he longed for Naruto to be even closer. Naruto longed for the same proximity, without the thought of escaping, the blond closed his eyes and leaned against Gaara's forehead, quietly whispering the sweet promises of a storm of passion. He let the redhead work on his assigned task for a little while, but just when he felt getting himself closer to the edge, he encircled Gaara's palms and started pumping violently with him, learning just on the go, from his partner, how to do these things right. And Gaara led him through it all with a tender solicitude. Naruto was thankful. The redhead was the first one to reach the desired point, the highest of mountains, the peak of the world. His sperm covering both his and Naruto's hands and stomachs. The blond had his blue gaze glued on his partner the whole time, not being able to look away. And now he felt like he was about to lose it, throwing his head back he let out a heavy moan filled with Gaara's name. He wanted more. And then, suddenly feeling the redhead's lips on his throbbing cock, was enough for him to explode. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Gaara's head and came violently into his mouth.

First silent voices coming from afar, then it got louder and louder, and before Naruto could do anything, Gaara was out of the door, leaving him completely exposed to those strangers entering the toilets. He quickly zipped his own pants, so that it looked like he was just peeing here, and with red cheeks went to wash his hands. An infection of feelings assaulted his heart, and strongly competed with the faint whisper of his own brain. He didn't hear a word back then in his head, because his heart took the lead.

*/*/

Later on when Naruto sat by the river, blindly playing with his nose ring that shone dimly in the upcoming sunset, he realized just how much was Gaara stealing his own mind. He could recall the first time he met him at school. It felt like he was looking at neverending emptiness, yet full of undiscovered life, as if he was a wild mustang running freely in the wind, leaving nothing but footprints written in the sand. Edgy yet elegant, simple yet not that simple at all. Naruto smiled. There was so much more in the world behind those teal eyes. And while the water sang silently in the evening, making its way towards no end, Naruto took the precious time to remember every little detail of Gaara's face, hair and personality.

/*/*

A struggle with finding his way back home was real, but eventually, Naruto decided to use one window in the back of his apartment and by crushing the glass, managed to get inside. A surprise came right after that, hearing a doorbell wasn't anything the blond expected, so when he saw Gaara standing at the front door, his surprise grew even more. Gaara.

So maybe it wasn't anger making his heart race like a motorcycle. So maybe it wasn't anger making his mind go blond and blind. And it certainly wasn't anger making him feel every little tingle of his body reactions. There was so much more to it that Naruto stopped counting right then and there. At the front door of his apartment. He wanted to say something clever, nice, passionate. But instead od that, the blond barked the most stupid thing ever.

"How are you?" His nervousness clearly on the edge, his stupid fucked up smile cracked the shell on Gaara's heart and made him smile.

"You're annoyingly stupid, buttfucker." Gaara said in a harsh and strict tone, but the usual grumpiness was nowhere to be found. Inviting himself in, he grabbed Naruto's hands and put them around his waist, the blond smirked.

"I'd gladly be one, if it was with you." Naruto responded softly, his smile only widening.

"I'll show you how to do it, how to fuck me, you useless bitch."

So maybe… it wasn't anger, nor was it a one night thing. The door slowly closed, making that significant click noise afterwards, and hid both young men in the world of unknown fantasies.

But if it wasn't any of these things, then what could it be?

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for this messed u chapter, seriously, the more i write about teenagers, the more it gets weird and messy. Sorry about that! XD I still hope you will like it, though!


End file.
